Super Smash Hunters
by LordBlueMist
Summary: --FINAL CHAPTER UPLOADED-- The real final confrontation with the Nick Corporation.
1. The Kidnapping

Super Smash Hunters  
  
VGerX2001  
  
Trouble strikes the land of Nintendo. The Rocket Power and BUM gang from the evil Nick has invaded and kidnapped Mario. Now the Nintendo characters go on a hunt to find the kidnappers and find Mario. PG for mild language and some violence. (No offense to any of the real-life characters who get tortured in any way on this fic or to their fans)  
  
  
  
Chapter I  
  
Far away from the happy land of Nintendo, was a evil and corporal operation run by the evil Queen Angelica. The Nick Corporation. Where some of the most craptastic cartoons lived. From the foul stench of Otto and the gang, to the horrible sight of the Butt-Ugly Martians, Nick was evil indeed. Just outside the Throne room was Otto and the BUM, waiting for the door to open and hear Queen Angelica's orders.  
  
Otto: Open up, will ya!  
  
BUM: B! K! M!  
  
The BUM pulled their blasters and blasted at the door, but it opened, and they ended blasting the Queen.  
  
Queen A: Grrr…  
  
Otto: Sorry, dude?  
  
Queen A: Next time it will be your heads!  
  
Otto: What do you wish, your highness?  
  
Queen A: Hey Jimmy…  
  
Jimmy: What do you want? O' savior…  
  
Queen A: Rub my feet while I discuss my proposal. Now Otto, come close…  
  
Queen Angelica pulled her remote controller and turned on her megabig TV nearby. There was a N64 plugged with Super Mario 64 playing. The camera was in a closeup with Mario.  
  
Queen A: Hey you!  
  
**Points to Sam playing the N64**  
  
Queen A: Off!  
  
Sam: But I'm bored  
  
Queen A: Bored? Guards! Show Sam to the Rome room.  
  
Sam: Cool! Hey… Why are you putting this armor on me?  
  
**Guards start to drag Sam away, who has armor over his body and a heavy sword**  
  
Sam: Stop dragging me! I'm not going to fight! Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Otto: BUST!  
  
Queen A: Shut your trap!  
  
Otto:**gulp** Sorry…  
  
Queen A: Now look to the T.B. What do you see?  
  
Otto: A fat, italian plumber?  
  
Queen A: A fat italian plumber that will benefit us.  
  
Otto: This fat dork will help us?  
  
Queen A: One more wisecrack and…  
  
Otto: Sorry, I'll listen!  
  
Queen A: Well then. You will go to the land of Nintendo and…  
  
Otto: No way I'm visiting Kiddie Land!  
  
Queen A: Do I have to bring the beheader again? LISTEN!!!!!!!  
  
BUM Martians: Please…  
  
Otto:**grrr** Alright…  
  
Queen A: Your mission is to kidnap the fat plumber and bring him to me. Then we would brainwash him to our side. He would make the perfect replacement for Nick after losing the Rugrats to PBS. If you're succesful, you will be given a sneak peek to Jimmy Neutron 10. If you don't… BEHEADER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Otto & BUM: **gulp**  
  
Queen A: You will leave for the land of Nintendo now!  
  
Otto: Yes your highness.  
  
**Otto and BUM leave**  
  
Queen A: **pulls Chyntia doll**I love being evil, don't you Chynthia? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Mario, Link, Fox and Samus are playing Nintendo Monopoly.  
  
Mario: Is there any avenue left to buy?  
  
Fox: Nope!  
  
Link: You should have thought earlier!  
  
Samus: You're the only one without an avenue.  
  
Mario: Damn!  
  
**Mario's cell phone rings**  
  
Mario: Hello?  
  
Otto**Mimicking Peach**: HELP HELP! BOWSER HAS KIDNAPPED ME AGAIN! AHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
**Phone hangs**  
  
Samus: Lemme guess, Peach has been kidnapped again?  
  
Mario: I'm afraid so!  
  
Link: We'll come with you.  
  
Mario: No. This is just another of those captures I will easily thwart.  
  
Link: Okay.  
  
What Mario didn't know was is that the Phone Call was just a gimmick by Otto and the BUM. They evilly laughed as Peach and Bowser were tied, muffling for help.  
  
**Mario enters Peach's castle**  
  
Mario: Mama mia! I'll save you peach!  
  
Otto: Halt!  
  
**Mario jumps on Otto, squashing him into a puddle**  
  
Otto: Get him!  
  
BUMS: B! K! M!  
  
**Mario uses his fireballs and throws them at the BUMS**  
  
Mario: Peach!  
  
Peach: **muffled** Mario!  
  
Bowser: **muffled** Grrrrrrr!  
  
Mario: Bowser?  
  
Soon, a really loud hum is heard. It's Reggie's Hovernator 5000X! Breaking the sound barrier!  
  
Reggie: Prepare to be suctioned!  
  
Mario:**yelling** WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
  
Reggie: **yelling** WHAT?  
  
Otto: Suck him into the Hovernator, Reg!  
  
**Mario gets sucked by the Hovernator, and flies away with Otto and the BUM**  
  
Mario**distance**: MAMA MIA…!!!!!  
  
  
  
Link: What was that?  
  
**Complaints from Nintendo characters around heard**  
  
  
  
Falco: I'm trying to sleep!  
  
Captain Falcon: What was humming so loudly? Oh my ears!  
  
  
  
**Link, Fox and Samus go to Peach Castle, where Bowser and Peach are still tied**  
  
Samus: **unties Bowser and Peach** What was that?  
  
Bowser: Intruders…  
  
Peach: They were horrible! They kidnapped Mario!  
  
Voice: Nicktruders in fact!  
  
Fox: Who was that?  
  
Voice: Turn around, dummies!  
  
**Link, Fox and Samus turns around**  
  
Queen A: This is Queen A, via the tb telephone one of my men left.  
  
Link: **Points Sword to tv telephone** I'm warning you…  
  
Queen A: That won't work, dummy. I'm 300 kabillion miles away from you. This is a transmission to the tb telephone.  
  
Fox: What do you want?  
  
Queen A: We've capture the fat plumber you call Mario and we won't give him back. Once he reeches the Nick Corporation, we will brainwashy him and make him our mascot. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**TV telephone transmission ends**  
  
Link**turning to Fox and Samus**: We have to alert Miyamoto and the rest.  
  
  
  
The next day was the saddest day for Nintendo. The newsmen of Nintendo informed Miyamoto and the rest. Hiroshi Yamauchi, Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo Characters were present in a meeting.  
  
Hiroshi: People, let's calm down…  
  
Donkey Kong: We should sue Nick!  
  
Kirby: No! We should strangle them…  
  
Link: Don't you think that's too violent?  
  
Kirby: It's fair game after what Nick did.  
  
Captain Falcon: My ears! That loud humming… **faints**  
  
Falco: I couldn't sleep last night! My eyes are drowsy as hell!  
  
Hiroshi: SILENCE!!!!!!!!**everybody shuts up** There's still a chance.  
  
Miyamoto: There is? I'll be back a sec…  
  
**Goes to Bathroom**  
  
Miyamoto: YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!  
  
**Leaves Bathroom and returns to reunion**  
  
Miyamoto: You may continue, Hiroshi.  
  
Hiroshi: Well then. Nick is a evil corporate company that wants to rot innocent people's brains with craptastic cartoons, or as they like to call it, "nicktoons". They once were innocent. They had shows like Clarissa Explains it All, Pete & Pete, Rocko's Modern Life, Ren & Stimpy and more.  
  
Fox: Now I remember…  
  
Hiroshi: But… one day, Herb Scannel took over as president of Nick. His whole life revolved around cartoons. And one by one, they replaced the good shows they had with crappy ones. The only good shows left-according to viewers who can tolerate the compant-are Invader Zim, Spongebob Squarepants and Hey Arnold.  
  
Link: Those scums.  
  
Kirby: Yeah!  
  
Hiroshi**holding tape**: What I have here is 4 hours of some of the crappy Nick shows sent to me by VGerX2001. I'm going to put the tape in the VCR so you can see how vile Nick is. Be warned, anybody squeamish might want to leave.  
  
**Luigi, Donkey Kong, Fox(Dragging Captain Falcon), Falco, Pikachu and Kirby leave**  
  
Hiroshi: Miyamoto, Link, Samus, Ness, Bowser, I see you stayed. I'm giving you one last chance.  
  
Link: Nope  
  
Samus: I'm not afraid of anything.  
  
Ness: What they said.  
  
Miyamoto: I need to know about these scums.  
  
Bowser: Nobody does that to Mario except me!  
  
Hiroshi: I'll take that as a no. Brace yourselves…  
  
**Hiroshi inserts tape, and the 4-hour of torture began. First they showed an hour of Rocket Power. Then it was Butt Ugly Martians hour, then an hour of As told by Ginger and finally, an hour of Jimmy Neutron: The Show. When it ended, Link, Bowser and Miyamoto was enraged, Samus was retching in her armor and Ness had fainted**  
  
Hiroshi: What did you think?  
  
Miyamoto: That was horrible!  
  
Bowser: A monkey could write a better plot!  
  
Link: I'm going to be sick…  
  
Samus: I already am…  
  
Ness: Uhhhh…  
  
Hiroshi: Any five of you voluntering to rescue Mario?  
  
**Link, Samus, Bowser raise hands**  
  
Ness: My stomach ache from watching such horrible programming…  
  
Miyamoto: I have to stay back and protect the others.  
  
Hiroshi: Well then. Link, Bowser and Samus are signed along with Donkey Kong and Pikachu to become the Super Smash Hunters.  
  
Link: But how do we reach them?  
  
Hiroshi: Simple. Right after the tape there is a map to Nick Corporation.  
  
**Hiroshi pulls tape from TV**  
  
Miyamoto: Oooh…  
  
Hiroshi: The map-as it says-tells us a bit about Nick.  
  
"Funded in 1979, Nick Corporations made quality  
  
shows enjoyed by all ages. President Herb Scannel  
  
helped in the funding of Jimmy Neutron: The Series.  
  
The tragic demise of Herb Scannel struck hard into  
  
millions. In his dying words, he made Angelica Pickles  
  
the new president. Despite his fall, Nick seems to be in  
  
the right hands."  
  
Bowser: Quality shows my spiked rear.  
  
Hiroshi: You three will depart with Donkey Kong and Pikachu on the Great Fox this night. This meeting is over. See you tonight.  
  
Link: See you…  
  
  
  
Tonight, thousands of Nintendo characters look as Link, Samus, Bowser, Donkey Kong and Pikachu prepare to depart. The nasty Queen Angelica was looking afar with her Super Duper Telescope.  
  
Queen A: Look at them Chynthia. 5 poor dummies prepare for their dumbest adventure of their lifes! But I'm Queen Angelica, and I won't let them! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Jimmy: Uh Angelica?  
  
Queen A: It's Queen Angelica, you dopehead.  
  
Jimmy: Right. We have a problem on the Clone Factory. An intruder is messing around with the Clone Machine.  
  
Queen A: Send 50 troops of Nick Zombies.  
  
Jimmy: Yes oh savior.  
  
  
  
At the departing…  
  
Peach: Uh… Bowser?  
  
Bowser: Grrr… What?  
  
Peach: I um… uhh… eee… uhh… ohh… good luck?  
  
Bowser: Grrr… uhh… thanks…  
  
Donkey Kong: Let's go!  
  
**Bowser enters**  
  
Samus: Start her Link!  
  
Link: Alright. Everybody hold on!  
  
The Great Fox sped onto Space, where they would find the Nick Corporation somewhere in the empty… 


	2. The Rebellion

Chapter 2  
  
Back on the Nick Corporations was a invader messing with the Clone machines. Queen Angelica growled in enragement as the troops of Nick Zombies entered the Clone Factory.  
  
Otto Zombie: Die! Shoobie!  
  
Invader: You're doomed.  
  
**Invader pulls zap gun out of his backpack and aims it at Otto Zombie**  
  
Invader: Beware. Because I am.  
  
**Dense fog dissapears, revealing Invader Zim and GIR!**  
  
Gir: Piggies!  
  
**Gir jumps onto a Cloning Machine and creates clones of Pig dolls, flooding the Clone Factory**  
  
Zim: RUN!!  
  
  
  
Jimmy: Queen!  
  
Queen A: What?  
  
Jimmy: The Clone Factory is getting overloaded! Piggies everywhere!  
  
Queen A: You dummy!  
  
Jimmy: It's not my fault! Invader Zim and GIR stuffed the place with piggies!  
  
Queen A: Tell the people of Nick we're having a re-onion.  
  
Jimmy: Yes madam.  
  
  
  
Queen Angelica stages a reunion where some of the most evil Nick men and women are. Dave Aizer, Nick Cannon, Aaron Carter, Jimmy Neutron, Amanda Bynes, Ginger Foutley and more join Queen Angelica on the Nick Corporate Re- onion center.  
  
Queen A: Alright dummies. The only reason I called you here is to discuss how we shall plot revenge on the Rebellion, the idiots that departed from Nick and moved to different Companies.  
  
Dave Aizer: These pants are itchy. Who made them?  
  
**Queen Angelica presses drop button on Dave, dropping him into the flame pit**  
  
Queen A: Hopefully there won't be any more annoyances. Now. Zim and Gir have invaded and temporaly disabled the Clone Machines. What do you idiots suggest for the time being?  
  
Jimmy: More me?  
  
Ginger: More morals for my show?  
  
Amanda Bynes: More Dancing Lobsters clones?  
  
**Queen Angelica presses drop button on Amanda**  
  
Queen A: **getting up** I suggest. Mr. Cannon?  
  
Nick Cannon: **whispering to Macie Lightfoot** .bogus meeting this is.  
  
Queen A: AHEM!  
  
Nick Cannon: Oh! Sorry. I was just talking to my girlfriend Macie Lightfoot how bogus this meeting is! **covers mouth** GULP.  
  
Queen A: If you love her so much then why don't you broaden your relationship in hell?  
  
**Queen Angelica presses drop button on both Nick Cannon and Macie Lightfoot**  
  
Queen A: Aaron?  
  
Aaron: What, your highness?  
  
Queen A: If you're not whispering on how "bogus" this meeting is, may you open the door?  
  
Aaron: Why?  
  
Queen A: JUST OPEN IT! DUMMY! Or you will live with Nick Cannon and Dave Aizer!  
  
Aaron: GULP. Alright.  
  
**Aaron opens the door, but before he can finish opening it, Otto and the BUM crash onto the door-falling and squashing Aaron Carter-with a helpless Mario being dragged in**  
  
Otto: Hi! I hope we're not late. We heard that the Clone Factory has been invaded and we came here as fast as we could.  
  
BUM: Oh yeah. We also captured Mario.  
  
Queen A: Excellent.  
  
**Mario is placed in the middle of the table, so everybody can see him**  
  
Mario: **mumbles in bandana placed in his mouth**  
  
Queen A: Remove it.  
  
Otto: Remove what?  
  
Queen A: The bandana, peabrain!  
  
**Otto removes bandana**  
  
Mario: .out of here, you scums!  
  
Queen A: So. you're the fat, italian plumber they call Mario.  
  
Mario: Yeah. So what?  
  
Twister: Mario? You're my favorite! I have all of your.  
  
**Queen A uses drop button on Twister**  
  
Twister: **falling** GAMES.!!!  
  
Queen A: Hey Mario.  
  
Mario: What?  
  
Queen A: Do you remember when the Rugrats departed to PBS because they got treated unfairly?  
  
Mario: Who wouldn't? You decreased their raises 80% of what Herb Scannel originally paid them.  
  
Queen A: Because of that, you are our new mascot!  
  
Mario: Never!  
  
Queen A: Since you would not turn easily anyway. BRING ON THE BRAINWASHY MACHINE!  
  
**Two Otto Clones appear, carrying the brainwashing machine**  
  
Queen A: Otto Clones, get him in!  
  
Mario: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
**Otto Clones drag Mario onto the brainwashing machine when.**  
  
**Ninja crashes onto the meeting**  
  
Queen A: Jimmy! Get him!  
  
Jimmy: Aye Aye! Queen!  
  
**Ninja dodges Jimmy's jump**  
  
Queen A: My Zappy!  
  
**Ginger clone tosses Queen Angelica her zap gun**  
  
Queen A: DIE! DIE!  
  
**Queen Angelica blasts at the Ninja but misses, and escapes with Mario jumping outside the window**  
  
Queen A: SEND THE BUM AIRTROOPS!  
  
**BUM Airtroops take to the air as the ninja and Mario keep falling down**  
  
Ninja: GAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BUM Airtroop: Target found, prepare missiles.  
  
BUM Airtroop 2: Preparing missiles, stand by.  
  
  
  
Gaz: **In starship** What do you want me to do?  
  
Ninja: Get that rear of your Spaceship here so we can laaaaaaaaannnnnnnddddddd!!!!!!  
  
Gaz: Coming.  
  
  
  
**Starship appears below the falling Ninja and Mario**  
  
Mario: MAMA MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!!!  
  
**The Ninja and Mario crash inside the starship**  
  
Ninja: Go! Go!  
  
Gaz: Hold on.  
  
**BUM airtroops approach Starship**  
  
BUM airtroop: Firing torpedo!  
  
**Torpedo launched**  
  
Gaz: It's on our back!  
  
BUM airtroops: You are surrounded! Give in or you will sing the BKM song!  
  
Gaz: Damn.  
  
BUM airtroops: B! K!.  
  
**Ninja shoots radio transmission with zap gun**  
  
Ninja: Gaz, how do we get out?  
  
Gaz: Hold on. I saw this in a GameSlave game once. You jump into that rocket and hot-wire it to hit the enemies.  
  
Ninja: ME?! Why not you?  
  
Gaz: Somebody needs to manuever this ship while you hot-wire them!  
  
Ninja: Grrr. Open door.  
  
**Ninja jumps into the rocket, weaving and turning hard**  
  
Ninja: HEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gaz: Hold on!  
  
  
  
Jimmy: The target has been found, your highness.  
  
Queen A: Who made these BUM starships, the emeny should be mashed 'tatos by now! Where's my ship?  
  
Jimmy: OPEN DOCK!!!!  
  
Ginger Clone: Opening dock, stand by.  
  
Queen A: I'll be back faster than you can say "Boy Genius"!  
  
Jimmy: Alrighty, o'savior.  
  
  
  
Ninja: I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGGEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!!!!!  
  
Queen A: Got emeny in sight, firing gun.  
  
Gaz: Dib. Dib! I have a better idea!  
  
Ninja: YOU DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?  
  
Gaz: When Queen Angelica fires at you, jump back!  
  
Ninja: ALLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Queen A: 7, 2, 5, 9, 4, 89, 74, 1.  
  
GAZ: JUMP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Ninja jumps as the guns hit the torpedo**  
  
  
  
BLAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Queen A: Pull back! All BUM airtroops pull back! The whole dam place is exploding!  
  
  
  
Ninja: That will cripple them for a while.  
  
Mario: Uh. Where am I?  
  
Ninja: On a rebellion starship, we heard that Nick kidnapped somebody again and we had to take evasive action.  
  
Mario: Who are you people?  
  
Ninja: **takes off mask** I'm Dib, she's Gaz, the rest are hidden in Mars. That's where rejected nicktoons and other cartoons reside.  
  
Mario: I'm a Nintendo character.  
  
Gaz: **freezes** THE nintendo character that appeared in Game Slave? I'm your biggest fan!!!!  
  
Dib: Now Gaz, you can praise him later, we must get to Mars.  
  
Gaz: You know, the others at mars are also big fans, but I'm the biggest!  
  
Dib: ASTEROID!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: AHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Gaz: Sorry!  
  
**Starship dodges asteroid** 


	3. Black Hole

Chapter 3  
  
On the great fox, Nintendo characters are plotting how to get back at Nick.  
  
Samus: We're approaching Jupiter! We're only 2000 miles away from the Nick Corporation.  
  
Link: Alright. Pikachu, what's your plan?  
  
Pikachu: Pika! Pika!  
  
Auto Translator: Stealthy! Stealthy!  
  
Donkey Kong: I say we crash from the top, like Batman does! **hums Batman theme** nanannananananana batman…  
  
Link: I say we walk casually, then when the guards block our entrance, Bowser eats them…  
  
Bowser: Yeah, but if Donkey Kong eats everything on the fridge, I won't have a single appettizer.  
  
Donkey Kong: **BELCHES LOUDLY**  
  
Link: Stop it, DK. We need to conserve that food!  
  
Donkey Kong: Grrr… Alright. Anybody want some grub…  
  
**Looks at fridge, empty**  
  
Donkey Kong: …if there was any.  
  
Pikachu: PIKA! PIKA!  
  
Auto translator: STARVE! STARVE!  
  
Link: Let's not lose our heads… We can still order chinese or pizza..  
  
Pikachu: Pika! Pika!  
  
Auto translator: Pizza! Pizza!  
  
Samus: Pizza  
  
Bowser: Pizza  
  
Donkey Kong: Pizza  
  
Link: I wanted to try that new eggroll but okay.  
  
**Calls 555-5432**  
  
Employee: Thanks for calling Bloaty's Hog Pizza delivery, what do you want?  
  
Link: Two orders of Pepperoni Pizza, both Large.  
  
Employee: Classic Poop or Diet Poop.  
  
Link: Uhhh… no thanks.  
  
Employee: Space or Land delivery?  
  
Link: Space. Look for a white ship with StarFox logos.  
  
Employee: Your order is on the way, thanks for calling.  
  
**Hang up**  
  
  
  
**At the throne room**  
  
Queen A: Where's Otto?  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
Queen A: Open it Jimmy!  
  
Jimmy: Opening, Highness!  
  
**Otto crashes onto the door with the BUM, squashing Jimmy**  
  
Jimmy: **muffled** I just had my hair done…  
  
Otto: Sorry we're late! The BUM had to make a u-turn at the bath…  
  
Queen A: SHUT YOUR TRAP!  
  
Otto: **Whimpers** Sorry…  
  
Queen A: Now… You will be sent on another mission!  
  
BUM: Another?!  
  
Otto: Shoot.  
  
Queen A: Find the Intruders and bring them to my justice!  
  
Otto: Yes your Highness!  
  
BUM: Between you and me, this is a piece of chocolate cake.  
  
Queen A: Between you and me, there's a beheader with your pathetic names on it IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!  
  
Otto: GULP… well then, shall we hustle?  
  
**Otto and the BUM leave**  
  
Queen A: Jimmy… Jimmy? Get here this instant!  
  
Jimmy: **Muffled** Yes 'o savior… **Lifts door squashing him** What is thy deed?  
  
Queen A: Prepare my Super Chyntia Destroyer and the normal Chyntia Destroyers. We're going on a Space Hunt.  
  
Jimmy: Yes Queen!  
  
**Jimmy leaves**  
  
  
  
**Back at the Great Fox**  
  
Link: Pizza's here!  
  
Bloaty Hog Employee**In rocket**: Open up so I can give you the Pizza!  
  
Link: Open the hangar, Samus.  
  
Samus: Opening hangar!  
  
**Hangar opens**  
  
Employee: Here's your pizza, that will be 30.89… What the Hell!?!?! A black hole! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
**Employee's rocket blasts off**  
  
Bowser: Did you get the pizza!  
  
Link: Yes, but there are thing to worry about now!  
  
**Employee's rocket appears in front of the Great Fox**  
  
Employee: Heeeeeeeeellllllllpppppp!!!!!!!  
  
**Employee's rocket gets sucked by black hole, letting out a big belch**  
  
Donkey Kong: That wasn't me!  
  
Link: That was… a black hole…  
  
**Everybody screams as the black hole starts sucking the Great Fox**  
  
Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Pika!  
  
Auto Translator: DIE! DIE! DIE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: Hold on!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Falls onto Pikachu**  
  
Link: SAMUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Samus: What?!!?!?!?!  
  
Link: HARD LEEEEEEEFFFFFFFTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Samus: I'M TRYING ALL I CAN!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Black hole spits the Employee's rocket out, slamming onto the ship**  
  
Pikachu: **Sees employee's squeleton** PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Auto Translator: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Samus: Everybody! Look!  
  
**Great Fox escapes the grasp of the Black Hole**  
  
Link: The rocket the black hole spit on us must have edged us out.  
  
Samus: Hold on, we're not out of this yet!  
  
**Ship doesn't move**  
  
Samus: We've lost control of the ship!  
  
Bowser: Oh no…  
  
**Mars appears in front of the Great Fox**  
  
Donkey Kong: We're going to crash! 


	4. Mars

Chapter 4  
  
**Great Fox crashes in Mars**  
  
Link: Uhhh...  
  
Samus: Is everybody alright!  
  
Link: I'm here, dizzy.  
  
Pikachu: Pika! Pika!  
  
Auto Translator: **Garbles and Explodes**  
  
Bowser: I am.  
  
Donkey Kong: Me too!  
  
Link: Could somebody help me with the Space Suit compartment?  
  
Samus: Coming!  
  
**Link and Samus try to open compartment**  
  
Donkey Kong: What do we do now?  
  
Bowser: We could ask a local.  
  
Donkey Kong; How could there be any locals?  
  
Bowser: Then who was that football headed kid that was out there?  
  
Donkey Kong: Wel... WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
  
Bowser: **Looks out window again** There was a football headed kid, we're not...  
  
**Many cartoon characters appear with football headed kid**  
  
Bowser: ...alone.  
  
**Heads to Link**  
  
Bowser: Link... We're not out of this yet!  
  
**All five look out window, the characters corner the Great Fox**  
  
Pikachu: PIKA! PIKA!  
  
Link: We're trapped...  
  
**All five come out, as the Cartoon characters aim their Gaffi Sticks**  
  
Rocko: Hmm... What do we do with them?  
  
Arnold: They might be working with Nick!  
  
Pikachu: Pika! Pika!  
  
**Pikachu charges bolts and jumps at Arnold**  
  
Arnold: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
**Harold punches Pikachu before it touches Arnold's face**  
  
Pikachu: Pika... Pika...  
  
Harold: Go back home to mommy!  
  
Samus: You hurt Pikachu!  
  
Link: Listen! We're innocent!  
  
Voice: Says who?  
  
Link: Huh?  
  
**Invader Zim flies in sitting in the Rocket Throne Chair**  
  
Zim: You are nothing but a mere scum that works for the EEEEVIL Nick!  
  
Samus: How can you know that? We don't work for them!  
  
Another Voice: WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Mario rushes through the Cartoon characters**  
  
Bowser: MARIO?!  
  
Link: What are you doing here?  
  
Zim: Aah... Yesterday we rescued him from the evil Nick!  
  
Mario: Wait! They don't work for Nick!  
  
**Everybody gasps**  
  
Zim: But this can't be!  
  
Gaz: It is!  
  
**Gaz comes in**  
  
Gaz: In here I have a collection of GameSlave games made by Nintendo!  
  
Gaz shows to the others games like Super Mario Bros, Metroid, Legend of Zelda, Pokemon and Donkey Kong, branding the Nintendo Logo.  
  
Zim: **Shocked** This is enough evidence, Gaz. Release them!  
  
**Cartoon characters back away**  
  
Zim: We are so sorry, we had to be careful!  
  
Link: It's alright! We are also against Nick.  
  
Zim: Many of my people used to work with the Evil Nick. But on a black day, when Queen Angelica was ruler of Nick, she fired us because we were "crappy". Now we are plotting revenge, and they will be doomed...  
  
**Zim pulls out Gir**  
  
Zim: You can look now, Gir!  
  
**Gir appears behind Zim's back**  
  
Gir: **Sniff** PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Gir jumps to crashed Great Fox and eats Pizza inside**  
  
Gir: **Looks outside** NO CLASSIC POOP! MUST... REFRESHMENT...  
  
Zim: He'll be alright.  
  
Link: I guess we're stuck here for the time being, aren't we?  
  
Zim; Not to worry, while you rest your ship will be repaired...  
  
Link: Thanks! Just one more thing... **Points to Pikachu, who is still laying in ground**  
  
Zim: Don't worry, my meds will heal him.  
  
Link: Thanks!  
  
  
**Bowser grabs Mario, and squeezes him**  
  
Bowser: MARIO!!!!!!!! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!  
  
Mario: You're squeezing me!  
  
**Boswer drops Mario**  
  
Bowser: Don't tell anybody about what I did just now.  
  
Mario: Deal.  
  
  
**Harold walks to Pikachu, who is badly injured and being carried away by meds**  
  
Harold: Can I have your autograph?  
  
Pikachu: PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Shoots bolts of energy**  
  
Harold: **Running away* MADAM FORTRESS MOMMY!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chyntia Destroyer

Chapter 5  
  
Queen Angelica was not to stop in the searching of Mario or the Rebels. She issued a space hunt to scour the planets. 20 Chyntia Destroyers soared the space led by a Super Chyntia Destroyer. The Chyntia Destroyers were protected by BUM spaceships and whenever a Nick officer needed to switch Chyntia Destroyers, there were BUM transport. A frustrated Captain Jimmy boarded a BUM transport to the Super Chyntia Destroyer, where Queen Angelica awaited further updates from Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy: **Talking in TV Telephone** Set the Module Super-Duper XC3 Module Ship 'n Hyperdrive X12 a.k.a. Super Chyntia Destroyer for landing.  
  
Deck Officer: Yes Captain.  
  
**Turns off TV Telephone**  
  
BUM Pilot: You don't seem happy. What's wrong?  
  
Jimmy: Nothing. But the last time I was with Queen Angelica she was furious about the Rebellion.  
  
BUM Co-Pilot: I know what cheers me up! The BKM song! B! K...  
  
Jimmy: ENOUGH! I'm trying to calm down!  
  
BUM Pilot and Co-Pilot: Sorry.  
  
**BUM Transport lands, Jimmy walks the Super Chyntia Destroyer passageways and reaches an automated door to the throne room**  
  
Automatic Voice: Password?  
  
Jimmy: "I'm less superior than Queen Ange..."  
  
**Door opens**  
  
Lars:**Being dragged away by Ginger Clones** ...LEASE!, PLEASE!, DON'T SEND ME TO THE BEHEADER! PLEASE! PLEASE! AHHH...  
  
Jimmy: GULP...  
  
Queen A: That's the last time you fail me, Admiral Lars! **Turns to Jimmy** What, Captain?  
  
Jimmy: Well...  
  
Queen A: HOLD IT! What's the password?  
  
Jimmy: "I'm less superior than Queen Angelica"  
  
Queen A: Come.  
  
**Jimmy enters**  
  
Queen A: Now, what were you trying to say?  
  
Jimmy: Well, a while ago a Chyntia Destroyer captured a Rebel Ship and...  
  
Queen A: EXCELLENT!  
  
Jimmy: Uh Queen...  
  
Queen A: DON'T RUIN MY EXCITEMENT, DUMMY!  
  
Jimmy: BUT QUEEN...!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Queen A: **Freezes still** What did you say?  
  
Jimmy: Uh...  
  
Queen A: One thing, peabrain: NOBODY buts me, NO ONE!  
  
Jimmy: I'll go now...  
  
Queen A: NO! **Snaps finger** GINGER CLONES!  
  
**Ginger Clones appear**  
  
Queen A: Drag him to the Be-header!  
  
Jimmy: **Being dragged away by Ginger Clones** I was trying to say that they captured a Rebel Ship, but the Rebels somehow managed to take control of the command deck, then the ship vanished! The ship vanished!  
  
Queen A: Really eh? Ginger Clones, tell the behead minister to make the beheader fall thrice as slow for more pain!  
  
Ginger Clones: Yes your Highness.  
  
Jimmy: **Holding to door** WAIT! THE CHYNTIA DESTROYER VANISHED WEAST! WEAST! IF WE FOLLOW WEAST, WE CAN FOLLOW THE CHYNTIA DESTROYER TO THE REBEL'S HIDEOUT PLANET...  
  
Queen A: RELEASE HIM!  
  
**Ginger Clones drop Jimmy**  
  
Jimmy: **Breathing heavily** If we can sneak behind the captured Chyntia Destroyer all the way to the Rebels hide out planet, we can destroy the Rebels.  
  
Queen A: I like how your mind works, Jimmy. For that, you will get a reward.  
  
Jimmy: My life?  
  
Queen A: No. Something better. You're promoted to Admiral. The last one we had made too many mistakes.  
  
Jimmy: Thank you...  
  
Queen A: As admiral, you will lead the sneak invasion on the captured Chyntia Destroyer, when we reach the hideout planet, you will make sure every last one of the rebels is destroyed.  
  
Jimmy: Yes 'o savior.  
  
**Jimmy leaves**  
  
  
Jimmy's calculations were right, as the captured Chyntia Destroyer prepared to land on Mars. The many pilots and the gunners were tied and left in the bathroom of the Chyntia Destroyer. They were just a few hours away.  
  
Link:**Sitting on a BUM spaceship on the Cargo Hold** So, what do you do as rebels?  
  
**Another BUM spaceship starts spinning around crazy, and crashes onto a wall**  
  
Zim: Gir... Damn it! **Leaves BUM spaceship**  
  
Zim: TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, WATCH STAR WARS! GIR! GIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: Alright.  
  
Gir: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Gir's BUM spaceship's cockpit opens**  
  
Gir: I want to go again! I want to go again!  
  
Zim: GIR! What did I tell about crashing spaceships?  
  
Gir: **Jumps out** Never do drugs?  
  
Zim: Grrr...  
  
Gir: GRRR!  
  
**Knocks heard on Docking Bay"  
  
Gir: **SNIFF** I... smell... something...  
  
**Gir circles around, smelling something**  
  
Zim: What is it, boy?  
  
Gir: A smelly smell. A smelliest of smell in smells. It's the smelly smellful smell of a smelly smell of...  
  
Zim: What?  
  
Gir: TACOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zim: NO GIR NO!  
  
**Gir opens Docking Bay**  
  
Employee: **In rocket** Here's your Taco order with Classic Poop, that will be $39.50...  
  
**Reggie's Hovernator appears, as loud as ever**  
  
Employee: NOT AGAIN!  
  
**Employee's rocket gets the hell out of there, but the rocket gets caught in the sonic shockwaves of the Hovernator**  
  
Zim: CLOSE THE DOCKING BAY, GIR!  
  
Gir: WHAT?!?!  
  
Zim: WHAT?!?!  
  
**Docking Bay automaticaly closes, leaving Gir behind**  
  
Zim: GIR! Where are you?  
  
Link: We better go to the Command Deck, we'll worry about him later!  
  
**Link and Zim run to Command Deck, with Samus, Spongebob and Rocko**  
  
Samus: What was humming so loudly...  
  
Link: LOOK OUT!  
  
**Hovernator flies towards Command Deck, almost shattering the window with it's loud humming**  
  
Otto: Set the Hovernator at full humming blast, Reg!  
  
Reggie: Just a minute... **Places earmuffs**  
  
BUM: **Places earmuffs** READY TO GO, OTTO!  
  
Otto: Alright dudes, hold on to the ride! **Places earmuffs and presses full blast button**  
  
Hovernator automatic voice: Full blast in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...  
  
**Hovernator blasts in full power, shattering the glass**  
  
Spongebob: THE WINDOW IS BREAKING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Link gets sucked out the shattered glass onto the Sonic shockwaves**  
  
Samus: LINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zim: Fall back!  
  
Samus: What about Link?  
  
Zim: HE'LL BE ALRIGHT!  
  
Rocko: Let's get out of here!  
  
**Samus, Zim, Spongebob and Rocko get out of the Command Deck and into the Cargo Hold**  
  
Samus: I'll try to trace Link, Spongebob and Rocko, you climb the 2-man BUM spaceship and watch my back.  
  
Zim: What about me?  
  
Samus: You watch for any other enemies!  
  
Zim: Okay... Just find Gir!  
  
Samus: We will.  
  
**Samus rides a BUM transport outside and Spongebob and Rocko stay behind the BUM transport in the 2-man BUM spaceship**  
  
Spongebob: You pick up anything yet?  
  
Rocko: Nothing... wait a sec...  
  
Spongebob: What do you see?  
  
Rocko: Chyntia Destroyers. Not good...  
  
  
**At Jimmy's Chyntia Destroyer**  
  
Nick Officer: What are your orders, Admiral Jimmy?  
  
Jimmy: Queen Angelica wants us to sneak up behind the rebels. Don't attack until they land on their secret hideout planet. Then we wage war on them.  
  
Nick Officer: Yes Admiral.  
  
  
Spongebob: I'm hearing more of that loud humming behind me...  
  
Rocko: I don't see anything...  
  
Spongebob: Except for that Chyntia Destroyer just behind us!  
  
  
**At the Cargo Hold with Zim**  
  
Zim: Samus! Chyntia Destroyers at point 00.5!  
  
Samus: I see them!  
  
  
**At the Hovernator**  
  
Otto: **TV Telephone rings** Hello dudes! We destroyed the command deck for the captured Chyntia Destroyer...  
  
Jimmy: WHAT? Queen Angelica wanted to sneak up behind the captive Chyntia Destroyer to the hideout planet! Are they gonna crash?  
  
Otto: From the looks of it, no. But they know were here!  
  
Jimmy: You blew our cover! Queen Angelica is going to kill us for that! Oh man...  
  
**TV Telephone shuts off**  
  
Reggie: Nice going, Rocket Boy  
  
Otto: **In whiny voice** OH MAN...  
  
BUM: Uh Oh! Spagghetios!  
  
  
Samus: Spongebob! Rocko! We found Link! He's holding onto a turbolaser!  
  
Spongebob: Alright, we'll watch your back!  
  
Samus: Opening hatch door!  
  
**BUM Transport hatch door opens**  
  
Samus: LINK! JUMP IN!  
  
Link: COMING!  
  
Gir: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Link and Gir jump in**  
  
Gir: That was even better than the BUM spinning thingy!  
  
Samus: Are you alright?  
  
Link: Yeah.  
  
Samus: We got bad news, Nick knows we're here.  
  
Link: Damn it.  
  
**BUM Transport lands in Cargo Hold**  
  
Gir: WHEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zim: GIR! GET DOWN HERE!  
  
Gir: Coming, Boss! **Jumps down**  
  
Zim: I missed you!  
  
Gir: Me too! **Licks Zim**  
  
Zim: YUCK! GET OFF ME!  
  
Gir: Tell me a story about a giant pig!  
  
Zim: Grrr...  
  
Link: Where's Spongebob and Rocko?  
  
**Pulls up Walkie Talkie**  
  
Spongebob: What is it?  
  
Link: Get back here!  
  
Spongebob: We can't! We're lost and our radar is screwed up.  
  
Link: Oh no...  
  
**Walkie Talkie garbles**  
  
Link: We lost them...  
  
Samus: We have to escape! Chyntia Destroyer are getting closer!  
  
Zim: Board the BUM Transports!  
  
Link: What about Spongebob and Rocko?  
  
Zim: If they're smart, their best chances are to blend in with the BUM spaceships and Chyntia Destroyers until they're open to leave. Now let's go.  
  
**Samus, Link, Zim and Gir escape in a BUM transport**  
  
  
Jimmy: Prepare my shuttle for landing!  
  
Nick Officer: Yes chief.  
  
**Jimmy's shuttle lands on captive Chyntia Destroyer**  
  
Jimmy: Okay people, scour every inch you can. They might be anywhere!  
  
Nick Officer: Admiral, we don't pick up any rebels! The only signs of lifeform are some of our men tied in here.  
  
Jimmy: SIGH. Prepare the Super Chyntia Destroyer so my shuttle can land. I shall apologize...  
  
  
Rocko: What do we do now?  
  
Spongebob: There's no escape. Our only chances are to blend with the BUM spaceships.  
  
Rocko: I like how you think.  
  
Spongebob: Just act casual...  
  
**Spongebob and Rocko's BUM spaceship slows down, blending in with the enemy**  
  
Spongebob: If they follow standard Nickelodeon procedure, they would call all the BUM spaceships to their respective Chyntia Destroyers...  
  
Radio: Unit 237, return to the Super Chyntia Destroyer.  
  
Rocko**Deep Voice**: All right, boss...  
  
Spongebob: Steady...  
  
  
**Jimmy's shuttle and the Hovernator land on the Super Chyntia Destroyer**  
  
Otto: **Whimpers**  
  
Reggie: We're in big trouble now...  
  
**Jimmy walks in**  
  
Jimmy: Queen Angelica is not happy... she ordered you 5 to get in the throne room as immediate as possible.  
  
Otto: I'm too cool to die! I'm too cool to die!  
  
Reggie: SIGH...  
  
**Otto, Reggie and the BUM walk to the throne room, with a dissatisfied Queen Angelica**  
  
Queen A: For you dummies ruining our cover, I will serve different punishments!  
  
Otto: GULP...  
  
Queen A: Reggie, you will rub my stinky toes for the next 300 kabillion thousand years! You may start now!  
  
Reggie: Grrr...  
  
Queen A: And you will also janitor the Super Chyntia Destroyer for the rest of your pathetic lifes!  
  
Reggie: OH...  
  
Queen A: BUMS, you will be forced to enter the rome room! Ginger clones, you may drag them to their destination.  
  
Ginger Clones: Yes your highness.  
  
BUM: B! K! M!  
  
**Ginger clones drag away BUMS**  
  
Queen A: And you...  
  
Otto: GULP...  
  
Queen A: You will get the worst punishment...  
  
Otto: No...  
  
Queen A: Yes.  
  
Otto: NO!!!!!!!!  
  
Queen A: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Otto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Queen A: THE BEHEADER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Bolt of lightning thunders shock Otto**  
  
Otto: Please, no!  
  
Queen A: The next beheading procedure will begin in 30 minutes, so you got 30 minutes of praying! Ginger clones, get him off my sight.  
  
Otto: **Dragged away by more Ginger clones** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Queen A: Admiral Jimmy!  
  
Jimmy: Yes o' savior.  
  
Queen A: Prepare your men to head weast.  
  
Jimmy: Yes Queen!  
  
**Jimmy leaves**  
  
Queen A: **Pulls up Chyntia doll** I love being evil, don't you, Chyntia? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Deja Vu

Chapter 6(Sorry for the HUGE delay)  
  
Poor Otto was tied to the beheader, with Queen Angelica sitting at the top of her throne chair in top of a pillar with Jimmy and two Ginger clones. Crowds of Nick officers were seated, preparing for the beheading process. Reggie was stuck cleaning sticky blood from previous beheadings with a mop.  
  
Jimmy: We are gathered here today to punish somebody. His name is Otto Rocket and he failed her superior queen too many times.  
  
Otto: Dork!  
  
Jimmy: AND for insulting a Nick officer.  
  
Otto: Grrr...  
  
Jimmy: However, there is a chance, now Queen Angelica will listen to your pleas. If they are good enough, then MAYBE she shall spare your life. **Through his teeth** Which I doubt.  
  
Queen A: This is gonna be VERY interesting! WHERE'S MY POPCORN?  
  
**Queen Angelica is tossed a huge bag of popcorn**  
  
Queen A: **Munching** Alright, let's get this over with. Why should you not die?  
  
Otto: **Thinking** Come on Otto, think, THINK!  
  
Queen A: I'm losing my patience...  
  
Otto: I should live because I'm... cool?  
  
**Everybody starts laughing**  
  
Queen A: Oh brother! The dummy's worse than I thought!  
  
**Everybody laughs harder**  
  
Otto: **MOAN** Reg... Reg...  
  
Reggie: What, Otto Dead Rocket?  
  
Otto: Get me off this thing! I'll rub your putrid skates for the rest of your life!  
  
Reggie: You know how "great" that went. You're on your own now, Dead Otto!  
  
Otto: GULP...  
  
Queen A: Admiral, start the countdown!  
  
Jimmy: Yes o'savior! Say goodbye to your head in 10... 9...  
  
Otto: NO!  
  
Jimmy: 8... 7... 6...  
  
Otto: NO!!  
  
Jimmy: 5... 4... YAWN... 3... 2...  
  
Otto: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jimmy: 1... z z z z z z z z z...  
  
**Jimmy falls asleep and falls out of the pillar and onto the crowd of Nick Officers**  
  
Queen A: Jimmy? JIMMY! Your gross incopetence isn't going without a punishment...  
  
Jimmy: **Snore** Lullaby baby... boy genius...  
  
**Nick officers soon start falling asleep**  
  
Queen A: What the hell...  
  
Otto: z z z... 1080 McVarial Twixie...  
  
**Lullaby song is barely heard through the corridors**  
  
Queen A: PLACE EARMUFFS ON MY HEAD!  
  
**Ginger Clones places earmuffs on her head**  
  
Ginger Clone: Getting... sleepy...  
  
**Ginger Clones fall asleep**  
  
Queen A: Grrr...  
  
**Queen Angelica leaves beheader room and investigates the Docking Bay, where the lullaby song is coming from**  
  
Queen A: Alright dummy, you better cut it...  
  
**Sees open BUM spacheship, with Spongebob and Rocko sleeping and singing the lullaby song**  
  
Spongebob: **Snore** Lullaby baby...  
  
**Queen Angelica enters BUM spaceship and fires laser**  
  
Spongebob: WHA...?  
  
Queen Angelica: Caught in your own prime... whatever that means.  
  
Rocko: You'll never catch us! GO!!!!!!  
  
**BUM spaceship flies like a disc around the Docking Bay**  
  
Queen Angelica: Come back here, you idiots!  
  
**Admiral Jimmy and Nick officers appear**  
  
Jimmy: Get them!  
  
**BUM spaceship heads towards Jimmy**  
  
Jimmy: At times like this you want insurance...  
  
**BUM spaceship runs over Jimmy and the Nick Officers like bowling pins**  
  
Rocko: Spongebob, look...  
  
**Docking Bay gate opens**  
  
Spongebob: GO, GO, GO!  
  
**BUM spaceship flies out**  
  
Queen A: What the flick? WHO'S THE DASTARD THAT OPENED THE GATE?!?!?!?!  
  
**Somebody raises hand**  
  
Queen A: WHOEVER YOU ARE, OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!  
  
Guy who opened the gate: You'll have to catch us first...  
  
**The guy jumps out, revealing himself to be Zim, and Gir!**  
  
Queen A: You again? WHERE'S MY ZAPPY?  
  
**Jimmy-or what's left of him-tosses Queen Angelica her zappy and starts blasting at Zim**  
  
Queen A: DIE! DIE!  
  
Zim: LOOK! Compulsive reproduction disorder!  
  
Queen A: AHHH! WHERE?!?!?!  
  
Zim: Behind you!  
  
**Queen Angelica turns around as Zim points Gir like a wand**  
  
Zim: EXPELLIARMUS!  
  
**Queen Angelica's zappy jumps out of her hand, and into's Gir's hand**  
  
Gir: YAY! Let's blast some evil farmers who harm piggies!  
  
Zim: You're doomed, doomed...   
  
Queen A: NO FAIR! This isn't Harry Potter, this is a fic where I'M supposed to win!  
  
Author: Alright, two things...  
  
Queen A: NOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION!  
  
Author: 1)This is MY fic, so anything happens and 2)We all know you'll lose...  
  
Queen A: I'll get you after I'm done with Zim and his stupid pal!  
  
Author: Where are gonna find me? I'm a bodiless voice that can make all sorts of things happen in my fic. Bye!  
  
Queen A: Grrr...  
  
Zim: And now back to the show...  
  
**Points Zappy at Queen Angelica**  
  
Zim: I'll spare your life... if you give us all of your possesions, even your Chyntia doll and Destroyer.  
  
Queen A: Never. Time for flan B!  
  
Gir: FLAN B! FLAN B! FLAN B! What's flan B?  
  
Queen A: The part where the evil guy strikes back!  
  
**Queen Angelica's ship appears**  
  
Queen A: BYE BYE, DUMMIES!  
  
Zim: That's your plan? To escape? WUSS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Queen Angelica climbs ship**  
  
Queen A: Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you... I'M GONNA CHASE YOU AND YOUR FRIEND OF YOURS TO THE ENDS OF HELL!  
  
Voice: You're doomed...  
  
**The Great Fox appears, and ally starships appear**  
  
Link**Over megaphone**: Your evil wrath is over!  
  
Queen A: No, it just got interesting...  
  
**Queen Angelica's ship flies out onto hyperspace**  
  
Link: ZIM! GIR! GET IN!  
  
**Great Fox docking bay gate opens, and both Zim and Gir jump in**  
  
Gir: WHEE! PLAY IT AGAIN, SAM!  
  
Zim: No Gir, we almost got yer butts kicked by the eevil, eevil Queen Angelica!  
  
Gir: No? WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zim: Look what I have for you...  
  
**Pulls up rubber piggie**  
  
Gir: PIGGIE!  
  
Mario: What do we do now that I'm res...  
  
**Catching net surfaces, capturing both Mario and Zim**  
  
Jimmy: Back to the drawing board, eh?  
  
**Both Nintendo and Cartoon characters try to capture Jimmy, but skillfully dodges them and jumps into his starship hidden in the Great Fox docking bay**  
  
Jimmy: Adios, suckers!  
  
**Jimmy's starship escapes into hyperspace**  
  
Zim**echo**: HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
Author Notes:  
  
Thank you for being so patient. Next chapter coming just in a few days. 


	7. The Assault Begins...

Chapter 7  
  
It was the saddest day for both the rebellion and Nintendo characters. Surely the evil Nick kidnapping Mario would mean deja-vu, but with their leader, Zim, also captured, the rebellion lost confidence. However, the Nintendo characters were far from defeated. When they returned to Mars, the Nintendo characters set up a meeting.  
  
Gir: I miss King Zim...  
  
Spongebob: I hate Queen Angelica...  
  
Rocko: AND I HATE NICK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: ...calm down... CALM DOWN!  
  
**Everybody calms down**  
  
Link: As you all know, that evil Queen Angelica and her scummy servant Jimmy have captured both Mario and our leader, Zim. But it's time to play it to the offensive. Samus?  
  
**Samus steps forward**  
  
Samus: ...thank you... While some of us were stealing the Chyntia Destroyer, Dib and Gaz took the liberty of building all the defense we'll need if Nick enroaches our hide-out planet. They also built 30 spaceships in case they attack from space. But the most important thing is to rescue both Mario and Zim to have a happy ending. We decided to send some of the most fearless onto space to find and rescue Mario and Zim.  
  
**Samus pulls up a beeping, small map**  
  
Samus: My pocket map indicates that both of them are in the Nick hide-out in this unidentified rocky planet. Me, Link, Donkey Kong, Bowser and Pikachu, along with who else who wants to volunteer, will participate. Please raise your hands, those interested...  
  
**Dib and Gaz raise hands**  
  
Samus: All right...  
  
**Rocket Power theme song plays in the distance**  
  
Link: Oh no...  
  
Arnold: AHHH! MY EARS!  
  
Spongebob: I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!  
  
Samus: COVER YOUR EARS!  
  
**Rocket Power theme song grows louder**  
  
Everybody: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Donkey Kong: What's causing it?  
  
Pikachu: PIKA! PIKA!  
  
Auto translator: THERE! THERE!  
  
**Chyntia Destroyers, BUM transports and spaceships appear, attacking everywhere**  
  
Link: Do you think what I think it is?  
  
Samus: Yup. A full fledged assault... EVERYBODY MAN THEIR POSITIONS AS I AND THE OTHERS PREPARE TO ATTACK THEIR HIDE-OUT!  
  
**Everybody go to their respective spaceships and turrets**  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Nick hide-out, Queen Angelica is communicating with Jimmy via her giant viewscreen.  
  
Queen A: Admiral Jimmy, as leader of the assault, make sure you spare NO ONE! Capische? Whatever that means.  
  
Jimmy: Aye aye, queenie! Those idiots won't know what hit them!  
  
**Viewscreen turns off**  
  
Queen A: Automated voice, rotate my throne chair so I can look and laugh at the captured dummies!  
  
Automated voice: Rotating...  
  
**Throne chair rotates 180 degrees, where both Mario and Zim are locked in a cage suspended in the air with a chain, slowly dipping into a cauldron of acid**  
  
Queen A: Well, well, well, if it isn't my arch-enemy, Invader Zim.  
  
Zim: You won NOTHING!  
  
Queen A: And the fat plumber called Mario. You know, Otto was right about you, you are worthless. That's why you and your dummy pal will be 'mashed tatos!  
  
Mario: Queen, how can we be mashed potatos if we'll be disintegrated first?  
  
Queen A: I don't know, but I know you'll be nothing in just a few measly hours.  
  
Mario: What do you mean?  
  
Queen A: The cage will dip so slowly that it will be extra painful. And if you touch the bars...  
  
**Queen Angelica grabs Ginger Clone and throws her onto the cage, electroucuting her and turning her into dust**  
  
Mario: GULP...  
  
Zim: Guess what, my men will soon come to the rescue and thwart your eevil, eevil plan!  
  
Queen A: I'd like to see them try! Automated voice, turn on viewscreen!  
  
Automated Voice: Turning on...  
  
**Viewscreen turns on and shows a maze with poisonous snakes, frigid-cold pools of water, lava waterfalls and many deadly traps**  
  
Queen A: If they wanna stop me, they'll have to cross that huge laberynth, lying with danger, danger and more danger! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile, back at the hide-out planet, the dirty Nick have begun their attack on the hide-out planet. While everybody else must hold out against the threat with their spaceships and turrets and other defenses, the fearless few prepare to board the Great Fox to the Nick hide-out.  
  
Link: Back-up ships to escape in case of emergency...  
  
Samus: Check  
  
Link: All systems functional...  
  
Bowser: Check  
  
Link: All right, we're set to go!  
  
Gaz: I hope you wore an extra pair of underwear, Dib, because we'll be going at 700 miles a second!  
  
Dib: Not now! Can't you see the situation we're in now?  
  
Gaz: Sorry, couldn't resist.  
  
And within seconds, the Great Fox jumps into hyperspace.  
  
Spongebob: Okay everybody, ATTACK!  
  
Rocko: Okey dokey, leader!  
  
Not far away were the Nick forces, led by Jimmy in his ship, "Boy Genius Attacks"  
  
Jimmy**Via radio**: All right troops, attack everything! And don't spare anybody!  
  
Pilot: Yes Admiral...  
  
And the battle truly begins...  
---------------------------------------  
Author Notes: Short chapter, but a good way to kick-start the final few chapters of Super Smash Hunters. The conclusion of this tale is not far away. Expect the final few chapters of this story in a few days! 


	8. The Hideout

Chapter 8(FINALLY!)  
  
The war between Nick and the rebellion had begun. Spongebob spearheaded the rebellion onto Jimmy's evil army of soldiers and ships. But afar from all that, that stinkin' Queen Angelica is cozying herself into her stupid chair saying stupid things to dumb Chyntia!(Sorry, couldn't resist) The evil Queen is looking at the caged Mario and Zim, trapped in a cage dipping to their doom onto a cauldron of acid. And on her viewscreen, she's looking at her men destroy the rebellion.  
  
Queen A: This is better than bossing my mom and dad all day! More popcorn!  
  
**Ginger clone tosses Queen Angelica a bag of popcorn**  
  
Queen A: Yummy yummy yummy! **Turns to the cage and talks with her mouth full** Hungry now?  
  
**Both Mario and Zim turn away in disgust**  
  
Mario: I just lost my appetite...  
  
Zim: Filthy human! Didn't your filthier mum and dad teach you to not eat with your mouth full?  
  
Queen A: No. They were too busy getting me all the toys I want.  
  
Mario: Stupid spoiled girl!  
  
**Queen Angelica freezes furiously, dropping her bag of popcorn**  
  
Queen A: What about you? Didn't your "filthy mum" buy you a Bowflex unit?  
  
Mario: NEVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY MOM! WAIT TILL I...  
  
**Mario approaches the bars and gets zapped back into Zim**  
  
Queen A: Didn't I just tell you two dummies that this cage is electricity protected? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS WOULD MAKE GREAT DOLLS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
**Carl Foutley(Who's taking Jimmy Neutron's position as Queen Angelica's informer) runs in, fatigued**  
  
Carl: Queen... queen... They're here...  
  
Queen A:**Throne chair rotates towards Carl** Who?  
  
Carl: "Them"...**Faints**  
  
Queen A: GRRRRR... Carl! Get up! Set up the laberynth!  
  
**Carl gets up**  
  
Carl: Aye aye!  
  
**Carl leaves as Queen Angelica's throne chair rotates toward the cage and the cauldron**  
  
Mario: Wha... what happened?  
  
Queen A: Your idiot friends are here to rescue you, but they won't last long. COMPUTER!  
  
Automated Voice: What?  
  
Queen A: Pull up second viewscreen!  
  
Automated Voice: Pulling...  
  
**A second viewscreen appears near the first one, showing the laberynth, which will contain the others in it**  
  
Queen A: They should be here in any minute! But I won't let them get through! Computer! Pull up control panel!  
  
**A control panel appears in front of her throne chair**  
  
Queen A: As you can see, I control every aspect and obstacle of the Laberynth. And your friends will try to time their passes through the obstacles, but since I'm controlling everything there, it's more about luck! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! And soon after they're dead, you should be dying in that acid bath! Then, I send reinforcements to Mars to help destroy the rebellion once and for all. And then... only then...  
  
**Queen Angelica got up from her throne chair and kneeled with teary eyes**  
  
Queen A: I'll be able to resurrect Herb Scannel... AND THE UNIVERSE WILL BE OURS! ALL OURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Queen Angelica got back to her throne chair and sat again**  
  
Mario: You're forgetting about Nintendo land! If we're dead and the rebellion is no more, they'll be willing to fight avenging us!  
  
Queen A: Boo hoo, I'm so scared! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Mario approaches bars again but thinks twice before being electrocuted again and calms down**  
  
Mario**Thinking**: I know they'll get here... I just know it...  
  
Meanwhile at Mars, Spongebob and the rebellion brave their way through, but the war is far from over. Spongebob, Rocko, Patrick, Moo-in-a-can and Hefner hide behind a big rock, where Jimmy and his men are neatby planning what to do next.  
  
Spongebob: All right Pat, you and Moo-in-a-can enroach their unprotected weapon building. Me, Rocko and Hefner snipe as many Nick men we can. DISMISS!  
  
Patrick: Ready!  
  
**Patrick and Moo-in-a-can grab water guns and sneak into the weapon cave**  
  
Spongebob: All right men, grab your snipe guns and try to take 'em out!  
  
**Spongebob, Rocko and Hefner grab laser guns and points at Jimmy**  
  
Spongebob: FIRE!  
  
**The three of them fire as Jimmy's men fire back**  
  
Jimmy**Laser passes through his hair, burning a hole through it**: AHHH!!!!!! Courtney! Help me!  
  
Courtney: I'd like to but I'm applying more camouflage so I can look prettier!  
  
Jimmy: I COMMAND YOU!  
  
Courtney**Teary**: Why do you have to be so mean? WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
**Courtney runs around crying accidentaly pulling the pin on the grenade she was holding causing her to be blown to bits**  
  
Jimmy: The things I do for respect... **To comlink** BRING ME MY SHIP!  
  
**Jimmy's ship appears as Spongebob, Rocko and Heffer reveal themselves**  
  
Spongebob: Surrender, or suffer!  
  
Jimmy: The party's just beginning! ROCKET ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Jimmy's ship launches a barrage of rockets onto the three**  
  
Jimmy: SUFFER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Voice: No, YOU suffer!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Dexter appears with his bot from Dexter's Laboratory and uses a reflect shield reflecting Jimmy's rockets**  
  
Jimmy: Get off my shade of triumph, you copycat!  
  
Dexter: Copycat? I think you need a time lesson! I came first! YOU are the copycat! The ripoff! The carbon copy!  
  
Jimmy: We'll see... POWER SUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**A bolt of lighting hits Dexter's bot, sucking all of his power**  
  
Jimmy: Now to destroy you! Ahnillato...  
  
**Explosion are heard near Jimmy's ship**  
  
Patrick**crashing out of a window in the weapons building**: WHOO-HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moo-in-a-can: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jimmy: GET OFF THE WEAPONS BED! THAT'S WHERE ALL OF MY GADGETS ARE!  
  
**Jimmy jumps out of his ship and runs towards the weapons bed**  
  
Dexter: Fool. **Throws one of Jimmy's rockets towards the weapons bed destroying it and Jimmy**  
  
Spongebob: Sayonara...  
  
Rocko: We still have a war to fight! Let's go!  
  
As Spongebob bravely led the others to war, the others already reached Queen Angelica's hide-out in the rocky planet.  
  
Link: So... what do we do now?  
  
Samus: Get in somehow. But it won't be simple. Who knows what traps await us?  
  
**Two nick guards appear**  
  
Nick Guard: How may I help you?  
  
Bowser: Nothing... nothing...  
  
**With a sudden move, Bowser grabs the first guard and eats him**  
  
Second Nick Guard: For your behavior, I'm forced to execute you... **Aims zap gun at Bowser and fires towards him, but the blasts bounce away, having no effect on Bowser himself**  
  
Bowser: Game Over!  
  
Second Nick Guard: Eeep...  
  
**Bowser grabs and eats the other guard**  
  
Link: Nice work, Bowser! Now we need a way to get in.  
  
Donkey Kong: Stand back...  
  
**Donkey Kong backs away and runs towards the door**  
  
Dib: Donkey Kong, NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Donkey Kong breaks through the door, but disappears**  
  
Link: **Looking down the entrance, uncovering the pit Donkey Kong fell through** Pit trap. And who knows what else that queen has in store for us.  
  
Samus: I said it won't be simple.  
  
Dib: **Looking down the pit with his goggles** Fear not. Donkey Kong will be fine. He just fell to a pit with other captured cartoon characters. They are all alive. But who knows what Queen Angelica will do with them.  
  
Link: We need to split up. Me, Pikachu, Dib and Gaz will find that tricky queen and rescue both Mario and Zim. The others, go down the pit and help free the captured cartoon characters.  
  
Bowser: Okey Dokey!  
  
**Bowser and Samus fall down the pit hole as the others go in a search for Queen Angelica**  
  
Bowser: WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Bowser and Samus land**  
  
Samus: **Sweeping dust from her shoulders** They could've made the landing smoother.  
  
Bowser: Yeah...  
  
Samus: **Looking around the captured cartoon characters, looking for any guards** For some reason, they don't have any guards. Odd.  
  
**Cartoon characters start backing away from both**  
  
Samus: They think we're the enemy...  
  
Voice: Ow my liver! Ow my lasagna!  
  
Second Voice: Ed, Lasagna isn't a mayor organ.  
  
Third Voice: Who cares? We're all suffering here!  
  
Bowser: **Snickers** Lasagna?  
  
Samus: Come on...  
  
**Bowser and Samus creep through where the voices came from**  
  
Bowser: You know, even as the feared archvillain of Mario, I admit that this place gives me the creeps!  
  
Samus: I admit it too...  
  
Bowser: Look!  
  
**Bowser points to three adolescent kids with their arms and legs tied to the wall with chains.**  
  
Samus: Oh my...  
  
The one to the left was very tall and bald, with freckes of hair on top of his head. The one in the middle wore a badly torn, worn out, wrinkled sock on his head. He was a bit shorter than the one to the left. The one to the right was way shorter than the other two, and was also bald. All three of them looked sadly to their feet.  
  
Bowser: Hello?  
  
**The three of them look up, and start screaming loudly**  
  
All three: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tall one: DON'T KILL US! OH WORKERS OF EVIL QUEEN ANGELICA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bowser: What the...  
  
One in middle: HAVE MERCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Short one: DON'T EXECUTE US!  
  
Tall one: This is the part where the robot pulls out a small metal stick with two pointy parts, shoves it up your nose and painfully squeeze the brain out piece by shredded piece! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Samus: They think we're the executioners...  
  
Tall one: And after that, they grab your body and toss it into the pit of hell!  
  
**All three scream again, waking up other cartoon characters sleeping**  
  
Bowser: Shut up... shut up... shut up... SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Bowser bangs his feet onto the ground, causing it to shake and stop the three from screaming**  
  
One in middle: He's angry...  
  
Bowser: We're here to help you!  
  
Short one: Oh yeah? A menacing turtle with sharp spikes and a heavily armored space trooper? No way I'm believing you!  
  
**Samus and Bowser get closer, each with a raygun**  
  
Short one: I thought you said they executed us with a small metal stick! Not with rayguns!  
  
Tall one: But they execute their prisioners with rayguns in the sequel!  
  
**Both fire the rayguns at the chains, releasing them**  
  
Bowser: Is that proof we're the good guys?  
  
Short one: The tall, lumpy one is Ed. The one wearing the torn out sock is Edd. Two d's.  
  
Edd: Call me Double-D  
  
Short one: And I'm Eddy!  
  
Ed: Pleased to meet you, space man!  
  
Samus: I'm a woman. But it's nice to meet you.  
  
Eddy: Whatever. I still think you're working for Queen Angelica!  
  
Bowser: We released you. How can that still make us work for Queen Angelica?  
  
Eddy: I know you're gonna double-cross us as you try to help us!  
  
Edd: Eddy has a point...  
  
Samus: We come from Nintendo land. We were sent by our creators to stop the evil Queen Angelica.  
  
Eddy: Shut up, liar!  
  
Edd: Eddy... I think they mean it...  
  
Eddy: Double-D, can't you see? How can a menacing turtle and a space offlaw be of any help?  
  
**Donkey Kong appears, and gags Eddy with his bandana**  
  
Eddy: **Mumbles**  
  
Bowser: That'll shut him up.  
  
Samus: Donkey Kong! Are you all right?  
  
Donkey Kong: Yeah. But we need to find a way out of here.  
  
Bowser: Not to mention all the slaves we have to free.  
  
Samus: **Turns to Eds** Do any of you three know where Queen Angelica's throne room is?  
  
Ed: Nope. Can't think of a place.  
  
Edd: Me neither.  
  
Eddy: **Raises hand and mumbles, trying to talk**  
  
Samus: Release him of his bandana. But place it back in if he gets too talkative.  
  
**Donkey Kong removes bandana**  
  
Eddy: What am I, a hostage?!!?????????????  
  
Samus: Nope.  
  
Bowser: Just annoying.  
  
Samus: We're trying to rescue you and your friends. And the other slaves from Queen Angelica.  
  
Eddy: Okay, I'll talk! I was the only one who saw Queen Angelica's throne room before they threw us into the pit. It's in a two-way cave near where you enter. You should reach a sign that says "Left: Re-onion center Right: Queen Angelica's Throne Room(DO NOT DISTURB!)"  
  
Samus: Why didn't your friends see it too?  
  
Eddy: Ed was too busy being his goofy self, and Double-D was trembling uncontrollably. They didn't notice the entrance.  
  
Edd: You would tremble uncontrollably too if you were captured by Queen Angelica.  
  
Samus: The feeling is understandable.  
  
Bowser: What do we do?  
  
Donkey Kong: Make that queenie beg for her mommy.  
  
Eds: YEAH!  
  
Donkey Kong: But first we have to free the slaves. They might help us in stopping that evil queen. And of course, rescue Mario and Zim!  
  
Samus: Okay, me and the Eds will stay and free the slaves. You two go and get that queen.  
  
**Samus raises his arm and releases a large laser blast onto the wall where the Eds were tied up, opening an entrance**  
  
Bowser: We'll be back before you can say "Nickelodeon"!  
  
Donkey Kong: See you!  
  
**Bowser and Donkey Kong leave through the hole entrance as Samus and the Eds begin freeing the slaves**  
----------------------  
Are Link, Pikachu, Dib and Gaz all right? Did they reach the laberynth? And if so, will they make it out alive? Stay tuned for Chapter 9! 


	9. Hostage Situations

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Last time you would've seen the last of Jimmy Neutron thanks  
to the original boy genius, Dexter himself. And you would've seen  
Samus and Bowser find the pit of captured cartoon characters,  
where they were offered help by the Eds. What's gonna happen  
to Link, Pikachu, Dib and Gaz as they're about to stumble onto  
the laberynth? Read or else!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Queen Angelica awaited comfy in her throne chair, with the cage where Mario and Zim are captured still dipping to their doom. The evil queenie wants to know the latest war updates.  
  
Queen A: Computer? War status reports.  
  
Automated Voice: Reporting. 60 of our men are dead, including Admiral and your most loyal servant, Jimmy Neutron.  
  
Queen A: WHAT????????????????? Computer! GET ME CARL FOUTLEY!  
  
Mario: They destroyed the leader! Now Nick's men will be helpless in the war! **Raises hand** High-five!  
  
Zim: **Scratching head** Huh?  
  
Mario: **Putting hand down** Never mind. At least we now have a better chance.  
  
Zim: You're right. Now filthy nick won't have a chance!  
  
Queen A: One more word and YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: Eeep...  
  
Queen A: That's better.  
  
**Carl Foutley appears on the viewscreen, waiting in the main hall**  
  
Queen A: How are you doing?  
  
Carl: I'm finished! Now these intruders won't know what hit them!  
  
Queen A: Guess what? You're permanently promoted to Admiral now that the last one is dead. You may start by coming to my throne room and rubbing my feet.  
  
Carl: Yes queenie! **A hand appears and drags Carl offscreen** AHH! AHH! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Queen A: WHAT THE FUDGE? Turn off viewscreen!  
  
**Viewscreen turns off**  
  
Queen A: The intruders... hahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Meanwhile, Link and his group held Carl Foutley hostage.  
  
Link: You have two options: Either I slit your neck with my master sword, or you start talking!  
  
Carl: I've been recently promoted to Admiral. I'm ready to die with honor! I'm not talking!  
  
Dib: Hey Carl... **Pulls out naked hamster or whatever it was that scared Carl in one of the ATBG episodes** Remember this?  
  
Carl: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gaz: Get it close to his face and see if he'll talk.  
  
Link: And if he won't, I'll finish him off.  
  
Carl: I prefer to have my neck slit rather than tattling, but if "that" thing is involved, then you leave me no choice... Queen Angelica's throne room is near the entrance.  
  
Pikachu: Pika! Pika!  
  
Automated Translator: Liar! Liar!  
  
Link: You know we didn't see an entrance to the throne room near where we came in, liar!  
  
Carl: That's because you barged in so fast that you missed the entrace to the left! Take a look yourself!  
  
**Link and the others take a look to the left of where they came in. They see a two-way cave with a sign saying "Left: Re-onion center Right: Queen Angelica's Throne Room(DO NOT DISTURB)"**  
  
Carl: Who's the liar now?  
  
Link: He's right!  
  
Dib: Anything else you have to say?  
  
Carl: No!  
  
Dib: **Pulls out naked hamster or whatever it was and closes it into Carl's face again** Speak!  
  
Carl: OKAY! OKAY! The cave that leads to the throne room has a dangerous secret! You have to get through the laberynth!  
  
Link: Laberynth?  
  
Carl: The laberynth is full of dangers. The laberynth is controlled and monitored by Queen Angelica. She controls all the aspects of the laberynth! You have to be extra careful!  
  
Dib: What do we do with the idiot now?  
  
Link: He'll go with us. Gaz, keep an eye on him and watch out if he does anything funny.  
  
Gaz: Okay. **Turns to Carl** Unless you want me to make your life miserable, you'll do exactly as I say!  
  
Carl: **GULP** Okay...  
  
  
Meanwhile, Samus and the Eds are done freeing the slaves.  
  
The Powerpuff Girls: Thanks! We would use our powers, but Queen Angelica sucked them out of us!  
  
Courage: These chains sure hurt! Thanks for freeing us!  
  
Samus: No problem!  
  
Johnny Bravo: Hey Space Woman. How would you like to go on a date with me?  
  
**Samus grabs and throws Johnny Bravo onto the wall**  
  
Johnny Bravo: Ouchies...  
  
Samus: Sorry, I'm not available!  
  
Ed: Bananas, Double-D!  
  
Samus: ???????  
  
Edd: Don't worry. Ed's like that. Always saying and doing random things!  
  
Samus: Reminds me of GIR.  
  
Ed: HUG! **Grabs Edd, Eddy and Samus and gives them a big, goofy hug** I love you!  
  
Eddy: Not now, monobrow!  
  
Voice: Do you think he and GIR would get along just fine?  
  
Ed: **Drops the three with a terrified face and notices Link through the hole made by Samus earlier** IT'S THE EVIL KNIGHT! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! **Hides in Edd's sock**  
  
Samus: Link!  
  
Link: Hi. I see you freed all the slaves.  
  
Samus: Yeah. I got help from these three.  
  
Edd: It's all right Ed. It's just another friend! Now please get off my sock.  
  
**Ed gets off Edd's sock**  
  
Samus: Meet Ed, the big, lumpy one. Edd, who wears a sock for a head.  
  
Edd: Call me Double-D.  
  
Samus: And Eddy, who acused us of being workers of Queen Angelica.  
  
Eddy: Did not!  
  
Samus, Ed and Edd: Did too!  
  
Eddy: GRRRRRRR...  
  
Link: Nice to meet ya.  
  
Powerpuff Girls: **Gets close to Link with big smily faces** WE'RE YOUR BIGGEST FAN! WE'RE YOUR BIGGEST FANS! WE HAVE ALL YOUR GAMES AND WE WILL GET THE NEW CEL-SHADED GAME ZELDA FOR GAMECUBE CAUSE IT WILL BE GREAT TOO DESPITE THE PEOPLE COMPLAINING IT'S "KIDDY"!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: That's nice. But no autographs, please.  
  
Samus: So. What do we do now?  
  
Link: We held the Admiral hostage and he told us about this "laberynth" that you have to get through if you want to get to Queen Angelica's throne room. He says that the Queen controls every aspect of it. Including the dangers. We must be extra careful. Where's Donkey Kong and Bowser?  
  
Samus: They went through the cave to find... Queen Angelica's... throne room... OH MY GOD! They must be in the laberynth now!  
  
Link: They knew about the cave that led to her throne room?  
  
Samus: Yes! Eddy here knew where the cave that led to the throne room was. But he didn't mention any laberynth!  
  
Link: We have to go. NOW!  
  
Samus: Eds, follow us! Everybody else, ATTACK ALL NICK MEN AND WOMEN YOU CAN TO CAUSE MAJOR DAMAGE! Courage, you lead them!  
  
Courage: Aye aye!  
  
Johnny Bravo: Hey brave knight?  
  
Link: Name's Link.  
  
Johnny Bravo: Whatever. Do you think I could spend some time with the beautiful Zelda after we're done?  
  
Link: Let me guess... NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Link grabs Johnny and throws him onto a wall**  
  
Johnny Bravo: Ouchies...  
  
Link: Let's go!  
  
As Link led Samus, the Eds and his group onto the laberynth, the war was getting more heated. Dexter's bot regained the power to continue war.  
  
BUM airship: Locking onto the leader of the rebellion. His name is Spongebob Squarepants.  
  
Spongebob: Where's my Rocket Launcher?  
  
Patrick: Here!  
  
Spongebob: All right men, back away!  
  
**Spongebob's men backs away as Spongebob fires 6 rockets onto swarms of Nick zombies**  
  
Nick Zombies: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BUM airship: Preparing to fire in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...  
  
**BUM airship fires missiles as Spongebob fires 6 more rockets onto the sky and confused, the missile thinks it came from Spongebob's Rocket Launcher and drops onto incoming swarms of Nick clones**  
  
BUM airship: DAMN!  
  
Patrick: **Sees the BUM airship in the air** Spongebob! Look! Enemy spaceship!  
  
Spongebob: BUM airship... Dexter! Destroy it!  
  
Dexter**Inside his bot**: Aye aye!  
  
**Dexter's bot flies in the air and destroys the BUM airship**  
  
Spongebob: WHOO-HOO!  
  
Voice: **Aims laser blaster at Spongebob's head** Think again...  
  
Spongebob: **Turns around and sees a battered Jimmy Neutron** AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Jimmy: I'm down but not out.  
  
Dexter: You again?  
  
Jimmy: Yes. And this time I have Nick Zombies watching my back.  
  
Dexter: I'll just destroy you AND your stupid Nick Zombies with one of my rockets!  
  
Jimmy: Yes you would. But since I'm holding your leader hostage, you'll have to destroy him too!  
  
Dexter: Damn! I hate those catch-22  
  
Jimmy: And if you excuse me, I have to leave with Spongebob as a hostage.  
  
Nick Zombie: Bye bye!  
  
**A large poof of smoke appears as Jimmy, the Nick Zombies and Spongebob dissapear through it**  
  
Dexter: They dissapeared! And who knows where they might be?  
  
Patrick: SPONGEBOB!!!!! **Sobs**  
  
Dexter: Don't worry, we'll find that carbon copy!  
  
Patrick: **Sniffling** Promise?  
  
Dexter: Promise...  
  
What the others aren't aware of is that Jimmy and his men dissapeared to a Chyntia Destroyer, far away from Mars or the rocky planet where Queen Angelica's hideout is.  
  
Jimmy: **Still pointing his laser blaster at Spongebob** Tie him to that pole. And maybe we can get some dirt off the leader.  
  
Spongebob: **Being dragged away by Nick Zombies** YOU'LL NEVER WIN!  
  
Jimmy: Is that so? **Turns to Nick Zombies** Make sure the rope is extra tight!  
  
Nick Zombie: Yes admiral!  
  
Meanwhile, back at Queen Angelica's hideout...  
  
Queen A: It's only a matter of hours until you ACTUALLY touch the acid.  
  
Mario: **Thinking** Where are they?  
  
Automated Voice: Status report! Status report! Intruders have already reached the laberynth!  
  
Queen A: Excellent! Now where are the controls?  
  
**Controls appear in front of Queen Angelica's throne chair**  
  
Queen A: Take a peek at the Viewscreen, dummies.  
  
**Viewscreen shows Donkey Kong and Bowser as many robots close in on them. Both of them are crushing their way through but they show signs of exhaustion**  
  
Bowser: Why didn't Eddy tell us about this?  
  
Donkey Kong: Getting... exhausted...  
  
Mario: Eddy?  
  
Queen A: The others should be there soon, to suffer along with them! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Will Link and the others reach Donkey Kong and Bowser give in to exhaustion? Will Dexter locate the Chyntia Destroyer with the captive Spongebob somewhere in space? And what plans does Courage have to give Nick a taste of their own medicine? Stay tuned for chapter 10! 


	10. Laberynth I

Chapter 10(Yes, I'm still alive :)  
  
Link, Samus, Pikachu and the rest now had Carl Foutley hostage. They led him to the Laberynth entrance.  
  
Link: The door is locked. What do we do, Foutley?  
  
Foutley: You need a key, duh.  
  
Link: And where is the key?  
  
Foutley: I don't know...  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!  
  
**Pikachu fires a thunderbolt at Foutley, causing him to run around screaming. He dropped a small yellow key.  
  
Link: **Picks up key** Hmm...  
  
**Link places the key in the lock, opening it**  
  
Link: **Smiling** Liar liar, pants on fire.  
  
**Link approaches Foutley and puts the Master Sword around his throat again**  
  
Link: Don't push me, Foutley...  
  
Samus: Link, don't! He should be able to be of use for a while before we dispose of him.  
  
Foutley: Do kill me. Boo hoo, boo hoo, I lived a cruel life that ended in a crueler death. Oh boo hoo **Sobs sarcastically**  
  
Dib: **Pulls out hamster again**  
  
Foutley: Okay, I'll stop...  
  
**Link grabs Foutley and throws him HARD into the room. He points the Master Sword towards him, poking him in the back**  
  
Link: Lead the way, Lord Foutley.  
  
Edd **Whispering to Eddy**: As much as I can't stand Foutley, don't you think Link is being a little... cruel?  
  
Eddy: It's fair, Double-D.  
  
Edd: Ah well, you're right. I don't mind much anyway.  
  
And so they followed Foutley into the room...  
  
Meanwhile, Jimmy Neutron interrogated Spongebob Squarepants(Who was tied up in a pole)  
  
Jimmy: So, corporate Squarepants, did you and your little buddies think they could kill me that easily?  
  
Spongebob: Your hair suck!  
  
Jimmy: O_O  
  
Spongebob: And your show sucks!  
  
Jimmy: That's it! **Pulls out zap gun** Say goodbye...  
  
**Jimmy fires at Spongebob... and bounces off him!**  
  
Jimmy: What the...  
  
**The zap laser shoots through the command center, and through the glass. Both Jimmy and the Nick Zombies are sucked away.**  
  
Jimmy: We'll meet agaaaaainnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! **Dies**  
  
**The pole dethaches, and also gets sucked out the shattered glass with Spongebob tied to it**  
  
Spongebob: WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
(Okay, that part sucked, mainly thanks to writers block, but let's move on)  
  
And now we go to Queen Angelica's throne room. The cage containing Mario and Zim was only inches above the acid.  
  
Queen A: Get me Otto now!  
  
Ginger clone: Yes, queenie.  
  
**The ginger clones leave, and come back as fast as they left, dragging Otto(Who's still alive) in**  
  
Queen A: Hello... Otto.  
  
Otto: ZZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzzz  
  
Queen A: WAKE UP, STUPID!!!!  
  
Otto: **Wakes up** U.. uh... hi, Queen Angelica.  
  
Queen A: How do you do it, Otto?  
  
Otto: Do what?  
  
Queen A: Stay alive! How in the fudge do you get to live longer than most of our Admirals? You were supposed to have your head chopped off and you managed to survive that!  
  
Otto: Luck?  
  
Queen A: Exactly. Because of the incompetence by Carl Foutley, you will now be promoted to Admiral.  
  
Otto: Admiral! OWNAGE A MILLION TIMES PLUS, BAYBEE!! YAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!!  
  
Queen A: Now rub my stinky feet.  
  
Otto: Yes, queenie! **Rubs feet**  
  
Queen A: Bring up the viewscreen.  
  
**The viewscreen pops up. It shows a dark, cavey room**  
  
Queen A: The intruders should be here soon...  
  
**Carl Foutley appears. He has a black eye, a torn shirt and his hair is crisp black**  
  
Queen A: **Through built-in speakers** Foutley! What the hell are you doing?!????  
  
Foutley: Angelica? Is that you...  
  
Queen A: Yes, it's me through the speaker! Get out now!  
  
Foutley: I can't.  
  
Queen A: Why?!?!???  
  
**Foutley sighs and moves a bit forward, allowing Link and his group to appear onscreen**  
  
Queen A: They're here. Excellent...  
  
Link: **Appears on-screen** Not excellent, Angelica.  
  
Queen A: WHAT?  
  
Link: We have Foutley hostage, and he's currently helping us reach you.  
  
Queen A: Argh... bring up the controls!  
  
**The controls pop up**  
  
Queen Angelica: Unleash... venomous spiders! **Presses green button**  
  
**Two giant venomous spiders appear in front of our heroes, firing venomous webs**  
  
Edd: AHHH!!! **Covers himself in his sock hat**  
  
Eddy: Don't be a scaredycat... ah screw it. **Also hides in Edd's sock hat**  
  
Pikachu: PIKA! **Also hides in his sock hat**  
  
Ed: Buttered toast, here I come! **Also seeks refuge in his sock hat... it's starting to get cramped :/**  
  
Edd: Way... too... many...  
  
**Dib and Gaz also enter**  
  
Gaz: Hi. Hope we didn't miss the party.  
  
Edd: **Struggling** Please... no more...  
  
Foutley: If you excuse me, I'll also hide in Double-D...  
  
**Link grabs Foutley**  
  
Link: No you won't. Until I get my shield back, you'll be the replacement. **Raises Foutley as a shield against the venom webs**  
  
Foutley: **High pitched scream** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**The venom webs hit Foutley, instantly killing him... but isn't enough, as the webs get past him**  
  
Link: Samus, hide in the sock hat now!  
  
Edd: No...  
  
**Both Link and Samus hide in the sockhat... and poor Double-D can't hold on forever**  
  
Edd: I can't hold... on...  
  
**Double-D falls, causing everybody to fall from the sock**  
  
Edd: **Coughs** See what happens when you surpass the capacity limit?  
  
**Everybody turns around... and sees the webs approaching them at an alarming rate**  
  
Everybody: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!!!!  
  
It looks like our heroes are subject to doom... BUT WAIT!  
  
**Bowser and Donkey Kong appear from nowhere!**  
  
Link: BOWSER! DK! You're alive?  
  
Bowser: We heard a high-pitched scream and followed it... leading to here.  
  
**Bowser gets in position and stands... so that his spiked shell is in front of the webs**  
  
Queen A: NO! NO! NO!  
  
**The webs collide with Bowser's shell, stopping them from making contact with the others. To add insult to injury, both spiders stupidly crawl towards the spikes... and get impaled**  
  
Queen A: I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Edd: Hate is such a strong word _  
  
Queen A: Not as much as my payback, dummies. Now advance to the next room!  
  
**Our heroes advance to the next room. It's a large and wide arena, with a giant screen atop. Queen Angelica(Still furious) appears on it**  
  
Queen A: You might have won the first battle, but this ain't over! UNLEASH GINGER-BOTS!  
  
**Two ginger-bots appear, looking almost similar to the real Ginger**  
  
Ginger: MUST. DESTROY. INTRUDERS.  
  
Bowser: **Yawns**  
  
**Bowser grabs both Ginger bots and smashes them into bits against his knee**  
  
Bowser: Is that all, queenie? Two ginger bots are going to harm us?  
  
Queen A: That was just a warm up, stupid. How's two thousand ginger bots sound?  
  
**Two thousand ginger bots drop down, surrounding our heroes**  
  
Bowser: Eeep.  
  
Queen A: HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAAAA!!!!  
  
---  
  
Will our heroes escape this predicament? What will Otto do now that he is Admiral? And where is Spongebob headed after escaping? Tune in for Chapter 11! 


	11. But first

Chapter 11  
  
Queen Angelica watched from her throne room, as the heroes were cornered by the swarm of Ginger-bots(We'll get to them later).  
  
Meanwhile, Admiral Otto Rocket was foolishy standing on the cauldron plank, poking fun at Mario and Zim.  
  
Otto: Nanananana! I get to be admiral! **Sticks out tongue**  
  
Zim: You know, kid, standing on the edge of that plank isn't smart.  
  
Otto: I don't care, stupid alien. I escaped death so many times in this fanfic that I consider myself to be immune! While you and your fat buddy get to be dipped in acid, I am the new boss around here! I ROCK! BAYBEE!!! **Starts motioning his hands as if he were playing the guitar**  
  
Queen A: Quit it, Otto!  
  
Otto: Okay okay! **Climbs down cauldron ladder** What is your order of the day, O superior one?  
  
Queen A: How about you stop fooling around and rub my feet again?  
  
Otto: Okay, dude!  
  
Queen A: It's Queen Angelica, stupid. Now rub my stinky toes!  
  
Otto: You know, as both an admiral and somebody who beat death 31 times in this fanfic, I deserve better.  
  
Queen A: RUB THEM OR I'LL LITERALLY KICK YOUR BUTT!!  
  
Otto: GULP. Don't be such a hissy pissy... **Rubs toes**  
  
Queen A: **Laughing** Pizz-owned...  
  
**Suddenly, another viewscreen lowered in front of Queen Angelica. This time it had Janitor Reggie Rocket, who was COMPLETELY covered in mud and dirt**  
  
Queen A: What is it, Janitor Reggie?  
  
Reggie: **Whiny** Do something, Queen...  
  
Otto: **Sticks tongue out at Reggie** Nananananananana!  
  
Queen A: Do what?  
  
Reggie: The whole hideout... it's outta control!  
  
**The Powerpuff Girls appear from nowhere in the viewscreen and pour Reggie in paint**  
  
Reggie: AHHHH!!! **** THIS, I'M LEAVING! **Runs away crying and sobbing**  
  
Blossom: Hey Angelica, you want to see what we're doing to the whole place?  
  
**The Powerpuff Girls grab the TV-Phone Reggie was using and turn it around, showing various other cartoon characters wrecking the place**  
  
Johnny Bravo: **Talking to a painting of Herb Scannel** Jesus, are you ugly looking or what? I know just the thing to do! **Pulls out marker... and draws horns around his face. How cute**  
  
Bubbles: **Approaching Bravo** You forgot one thing... **Bubbles grabs the marker and writes a comic bubble saying "I M STUPID"**  
  
Bravo: Hey... he is stupid!  
  
Queen A: **Teary eyed** ...  
  
Buttercup: Don't cry, Angelica. This should help make you feel better... **Grabs another marker, and this time, writes "YOU STINK" on the TV-Phone screen**  
  
Queen A: **Gets even more teary eyed... SMELL THE DRAMA!** You...  
  
Blossom: Bye! **Throws TV-Phone away, causing it to break apart and stop the transmittion**  
  
Queen A: **About to cry** Why...  
  
Otto: Queenie? Queenie? Do you want me to rub your feet again? QUEENIE!????  
  
Mario: **Snickers**  
  
Zim: Boo-hoo, oh boo-hoo! Your filthy attempts at drama don't convince me, stupid human.  
  
Queen A: **Sniffling** Shut up...  
  
Zim: No, I won't shut up. You might have everything you ever wanted, but you still remain a whiny little filthy human brat!  
  
Queen A: NO, I AM NOT!  
  
Otto: Don't make me zap the chains holding the cage, little alien...  
  
Queen A: Don't, Admiral... **Still sniffling** LET THEM SUFFER! BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAA!!!!  
  
Otto: You heard her... now SUFFAH!  
  
Mario: Angelica is scary sometimes...  
  
During all this commotion, Spongebob Squarepants, still tied to the pole, landed on a weird planet. It was very colorful and vivid. So colorful and vivid, that Spongebob was scared.  
  
Spongebob: Please don't tell me that I have landed... on PLANET EDUCATIONAL TELEVISION! AGH!!!!!!!!!  
  
**A fluffy pink thingy appears, approaching Spongebob**  
  
Spongebob: Get away from me! I ALREADY HAD TO PUT UP WITH 60 HOURS OF SESAME STREET!  
  
Pink thing: ???  
  
Spongebob: Whoever you are, I don't want to buy your Teletubbies videotapes!  
  
Pink thing: Um... I'm Kirby, and this isn't planet educational whatever.  
  
Spongebob: It isn't?  
  
Kirby: No, silly. It's planet...  
  
Spongebob: Let me guess. It's planet Bastion Boogers? If it is, then that's the second worst thing to educational television!  
  
Kirby: _ It's planet...  
  
Spongebob: LUE? Triple H? Shaquille O Neal? Cris Collinsworth? All of those things are bad...  
  
Kirby: NINTENDO! IT'S PLANET NINTENDO! ARGH!!!  
  
Spongebob: Oh, ok. Umm... can you untie me?  
  
Kirby: Okay. **Unties Spongebob from the pole** Who are you anyway?  
  
Spongebob: I'm general Spongebob Squarepants.  
  
Kirby: General of what?  
  
Spongebob: The rebellion. We fight Nickelodeon and their leader, Queen Angelica.  
  
Kirby: O_O You also fight Queen Angelica?  
  
Spongebob: Yes, we do...  
  
Kirby: ^_^  
  
Spongebob: Stop looking at me like that. WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?!?!?? THIS ISN'T A SLASH...  
  
**Kirby runs, holding Spongebob by the wrist. Spongebob follows, confused**  
  
Spongebob: Where are you taking me?  
  
Kirby: To Master Miyamoto's dojo!  
  
Spongebob: Master Miyamoto?  
  
Kirby: I'll explain everything later!  
  
And so they continued running off.  
  
And during all of this, our heroes(Link, Samus, DK, Bowser, Pikachu, Dib, Gaz, Ed, Edd and Eddy) were cornered by Queen Angelica's army of Ginger-clones. The Ginger clones just waited for Queen A's orders.  
  
Queen A**Through viewscreen**: **Still sniffling** I might have been embarrased, but I'm still winning this war. Commence countdown to begin the attack!  
  
Auto Voice: Countdown activated. 10.. 9...  
  
Ed: Is the universe ending, Double-D?  
  
Edd: No, Ed... just our lives... **Hides in his sockhat again, and places a DO NOT DISTURB sign for good measure**  
  
Ed: **Hops in Eddy's arms** Hold me, Eddy. Me scared!  
  
Eddy: Hold yourself! **Drops Ed**  
  
8.. 7... 6...  
  
Gaz: Um... Dib...  
  
Dib: What?  
  
Gaz: I... um...  
  
Dib: Ah, I know it! Admit it, Gaz. Your score at Pig Hunter 3 is inferior to mine. ADMIT IT!  
  
Gaz: SIGH... okay, I admit it. Your score is better than mine.  
  
Dib: WHOO HOO! Oh yeah! Oh yeah... **Dances**  
  
**Gaz turns Dib around... and slaps him HARD**  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!  
  
Auto Translator: OOOH!  
  
Dib: **Rubs cheek** Ow... why are you being such a sore loser?  
  
Gaz: Don't worry, Dib. After we're done stopping Queen Angelica, I PROMISE to raise my score miles above yours. Just you see.  
  
5... 4...  
  
Samus: While we're at it, I'd like to complain that my whole character and persona in this fanfic so far has been nothing short of stale, bland, and may I say, boring.  
  
Link: I guess you're right, Samus...  
  
Samus: Ah screw this **Takes off visor helmet, and throws it hard against the ground** I'm tired of being a female Boba Fett! I just want to be myself. Oh, and Link...  
  
**Samus approaches Link... and KISSES him. Romance?**  
  
Link: Uh, Samus...  
  
Samus: If we live, please don't tell Zelda.  
  
Link: Don't worry, I won't...  
  
3... 2...  
  
Bowser: So, um... this is it, I guess...  
  
DK: Don't you have anything more interesting to say?  
  
Bowser: No.  
  
DK: Okay.  
  
1...  
  
0...  
  
---  
  
Nice cliffhanger, eh? Chapter 12 will be up shortly. 


	12. Laberynth II

Chapter 12  
  
Just as the Ginger clones readied to attack, Queen Angelica shouted.  
  
Queen A: STOP!  
  
**Ginger Clones just stand still**  
  
Queen A: I forgot. I suppose you ten dimwits will need some assistance in your fight against Nickelodeon. OPEN ROOF!  
  
**The roof of the Arena room opens, revealing... MERMAIDMAN AND BARNACLEBOY!**  
  
Mermaidman: Up, up and... **CRACK** My back! I threw out my back!  
  
Barnacleboy: Don't worry! I'll save you all!  
  
**Barnacleboy hops down... only to be roasted by the Ginger clones**  
  
Barnacleboy: IT BURNS...  
  
Link: -_-  
  
Bowser: Is this a personal joke against me?  
  
Pikachu: PIKA PIKA! PIKA!  
  
Auto translator: Look, it's GIR!  
  
All: What?  
  
**Everybody looks up, to see GIR**  
  
GIR: Piggies to the rescue! YAY!!!!!!!  
  
**GIR drops down, on the head of one of the Ginger clones**  
  
Link: Now's our chance to attack!  
  
**Link and the others begin to attack the clones**  
  
Link: HI-YAAA! **Does Sword Slash to two of them**  
  
GIR: Die die die **Starts to bite off the eyes off another clone**  
  
Ed: **Splashes another Ginger clone** Oooh, buttered toast, how delicious!  
  
Edd: **Still hidden in sock hat** Tell me when this carnage is over with.  
  
Donkey Kong: **Gorilla presses another clone onto a pack of dozens, knocking them like pinballs** Bowser, get here!  
  
Bowser: **Jumps high... and squashes the mountain of clones into pieces**  
  
Mermaidman: **Lying and writhing in pain** We have to save these poor folk, Barnacleboy!  
  
Barnacleboy: I don't see how much I can do with your back broken and me roasted into ashes.  
  
Queen A: What-In-The-Fudge... WHO LET GIR IN!?????  
  
Admiral Otto: Well, I figured another useless backup would embarass...  
  
Queen A: DAMN YOU!  
  
Otto: Sorry! So-  
  
**Otto begins to lose his balance on the plank**  
  
Otto: Ah, ah... MOMMY!  
  
Zim: You should've listened.  
  
Otto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **Falls into cauldron and is dematerialized by the acid**  
  
Mario: So much for living past the end of this fanfic...  
  
Queen A: Fudge Otto, who needs him anyway?  
  
Zim: Well, queen...  
  
Queen A: WHAT, YOU IMBECILE!  
  
Zim: Link and the rest have opened the door to the final room of the Laberynth!  
  
**Queen Angelica turns around, to see the viewscreen. She begins to fume**  
  
Queen A: AHHHHH! They might've escaped the spiders and ginger clones, but no chance in heck they'll get past this room. It'll be dark, mucky and full of natural traps!  
  
Mario: But what about Samus? Her visor can see all sorts of things, thus making it easy.  
  
Queen A: _  
  
Back to the arena, where Link is standing above the remaining Ginger clone.  
  
Ginger clone: Spare me-  
  
Link: No. **Drives down the Master Sword through her head**  
  
Bowser: I guess we're done here. Time to go...  
  
Link: Wait! No rushing in. You saw what happened last time.  
  
Samus: According to my visor, it's supposed to be a maze with all sorts of traps...  
  
Link: Okay. No rushing in, again. **Both Link and Samus enter the room**  
  
Bowser: **Follows them**  
  
Edd: **Still hidden in sock hat** Is the carnage done with now?  
  
Eddy: Yes, now let's go. **Grabs Edd by the wrist and pulls him in**  
  
**Everybody else also follows, including GIR, Mermaidman and Barnacleboy(Both being carried by DK)**  
  
Mermaidman: Please... do not do this charity for us, young ape, as we failed you in our mission...  
  
Barnacleboy: Ah, shut up.  
  
**Everybody walks deep inside for a few minutes before they find two different paths**  
  
Samus: The left path has two mutant rats. The right side is filled with reruns of Rocket Powers and robotic clones of Richard Simm...  
  
Everybody: LEFT! LEFT!  
  
Samus: And I agree. **Goes through the left path, and everybody follows**  
  
Gaz: Hey, Dib.  
  
Dib: What, Ms. I lied about my GameSlave score?  
  
Gaz: What if Samus's visor is broken in any way?  
  
Dib: Well, I have a flashlight if the ocassion arrives...  
  
Samus: I can assure you that the occasion will not happen.  
  
**Suddenly, two giant rats appear**  
  
Samus: SCREW ATTACK! **A ray of light appears, trapping one of the rats**  
  
Link: Hookshot! **Metal cord appears, impaling the other rat in the chest**  
  
Giant rat 2: **Is pulled in by the pullback force, and beheaded by the Master Sword**  
  
Giant rat 1: **Is squeezed very hard by the ray... but comes back by grabbing the ray and swinging it, sending Samus crashing against the wall**  
  
Samus: **The visor goes flying in the air, near the first rat** Link! The visor, the visor...  
  
Link: **Sprints towards the visor, but it is too late. The headless rat squashes the visor into pieces** Ah, shit.  
  
Dib: Should I use my flash... **The other rat seizes Dib, grabs the flashlight and eats it**  
  
Link: Retreat!  
  
**Everybody runs away, only to see the shadows of the Richard Simmons robots, dancing to the theme of Rocket Power**  
  
Link: Good lord.  
  
Samus: We're trapped.  
  
Link: And no visor...  
  
Samus: Link... Link... I feel very weak... weak and sleepy...  
  
Link: Why... **Yawns deeply**  
  
Samus: The gas... to put us to sleep while the rats finish us off...  
  
Link: We're doomed... wait! We're not doomed.  
  
**Links raises his head, to see Edd deeply asleep**  
  
Link: Everybody, hide in the sock hat now!  
  
**Link and the others crawls towards the sockhat. Edd doesn't notice as he's fully asleep**  
  
Link: Samus... SAMUS! **Takes a look outside, to see that she hasn't made an effort to pull herself into the sockhat**  
  
Samus: Chozo suit... too heavy...  
  
Link: Dammit! **Comes out of the sockhat, feeling drowsy again** Samus, let's go!  
  
**Link drags Samus to the sockhat, where everybody seems to be alert and consious**  
  
Edd: The gas...  
  
Eddy: What is it?  
  
Link: To put people to sleep while the rats attack the victims, I assume.  
  
Samus: **Now waking up** What about the rats? They can tear through the sockhat and kill us all. And even if we escape, I have no visor.  
  
Link: Ah, you're right...  
  
Giant rats: **Loud growl**  
  
Link: But I'm willing to fight to the death. **Grabs Master Swords and looks out the sockhat... only to see the rats in the distance, plowing through the Richard Simmons robots**  
  
Bowser: Talk about turnaround...  
  
Link: **Heads out the sockhat** The gas... it receeded.  
  
Bowser: Everybody out now!  
  
**Everybody gets off the hat**  
  
Link: I suggest we continue before the giant rats or the gas come back.  
  
**Link leads the path through, and come across another crosspath. This time, three directions**  
  
Link: March on forward, take left or right?  
  
Bowser: DON'T GO THROUGH THE FORWARD PATH!  
  
Donkey Kong: He's right. That's where we got our ass kicked by robot warriors before we went to save you in the first room.  
  
Link: What about the left...  
  
Bowser: Spike pit. I almost fell through it.  
  
Link: And the right...  
  
DK: Underwater path. I wanted to go through it but Bowser stopped me.  
  
Link: The underwater path it is...  
  
Edd: I can't swim.  
  
Eddy: Me neither.  
  
GIR: Robots sensitive to water.  
  
Samus: I'm a fairly good swimmer...  
  
Link: Okay. Samus, take off your suit and let those who can't swim use it. Everybody else, I assume you know how to hold your breath.  
  
**Samus takes off her suit(And for the perverts who only read this fanfic to see her naked, leave. She was wearing normal clothing under the suit the whole time :P)**  
  
Bowser: **Whistles** You sure look...  
  
Samus: **Turns around to see Bowser looking to his left, innocently** What did you say?  
  
Bowser: ...nice. You look nice _  
  
Link: Is everybody ready?  
  
Mermaidman: Of course I'm ready, young whippersnapper! We heroes of the deep were born to swim around the depths of the ocean, even under broken backs!  
  
Barnacleboy: Or roasted skin...  
  
Link: Fine, Barnacleboy goes first.  
  
Barnacleboy: Why me?  
  
Link: Aren't you supposed to be an ocean creature?  
  
Barnacleboy: Oh, right. **Begins to gag, but lands on the water**  
  
Mermaidman: **Also gagging** Wait... **Jumps into water too**  
  
Barnacleboy: **Bubbled voice** IT'S FINE! Nothing strange!  
  
Mermaidman: Jump in! The water's great!  
  
Link: Ok. **Also jumps in**  
  
Samus: I just hope there are breathing holes. **Dives in**  
  
Bowser: COWABUNGA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dib: Bowser, NO! You'll splash water everywhere.  
  
Bowser: Fine. **Lamely tiptoes in**  
  
**Everybody manages to dive into the water(Not going into the tunnels yet, of course**, except for Edd, Eddy and GIR, who are all in the Chozo power suit**  
  
Edd: Here goes nothing.  
  
GIR: WHEEEE!  
  
**The three jump in**  
  
Link: Now that we're all accounted for, take a deep breath(With the exception of the three in the power suit). We will go through the tunnels and hopefully reach Queen Angelica's throne room.  
  
Link swims through the first hole, and everybody follows him. What awaits our heroes? Tune in to Chapter 13! 


	13. Laberynth III

Chapter 13  
  
As our heroes swim through the underwater portion of the laberynth, Queen Angelica spouts some more.  
  
Queen A: SON OF A WITCH! SON OF A WITCH! I assure you that their journey stops here!  
  
Zim: You've said that ever since we were originally trapped here!  
  
Queen A: This time, I guaran-whamn-tee it!  
  
Zim: Mario, hold your tongue and say "ANGELICA WAS BORN ON A PIRATE SHIP"  
  
Mario: **Holds tongue** ANGELICA WAS BORN ON A PILE O' ****!  
  
**Both of them laugh hard, even Queen Angelica snickers somewhat(!!!)**  
  
Queen A: So I was born on a pile of ship, but while I can easily escape it, you two are DROWNING on it!  
  
Mario and Zim: **Remembering that the cage is dangerously close to the acid cauldron** EEEEP.  
  
Queen A: Admiral Otto, cut open the ropes that hold the cage!  
  
Automated voice: He's dead.  
  
Queen A: Fine! Get me Admiral Foutley!  
  
Automated voice: Killed on the laberynth by the spiders.  
  
Queen A: ARRRGH. Jimmy? Lars? Sam?  
  
Automated voice: All dead too.  
  
Queen A: WILL SOMEBODY BE ADMIRAL?!?!????  
  
**Silence**  
  
Queen A: FINE. From this day forward, I will be Queen, Admiral, Liutenant, Captain, Chief, and ALL OTHER FUDGIN' POSSITIONS ON THE NICK CORPORATION! **Grabs shears**  
  
Zim: **GULPS** You wouldn't!  
  
Queen A: I would, Zimmy boy.  
  
**Queen Angelica hops to the roof of the cage, with the shears**  
  
Queen A: But I'll be fair and allow you to play a game of hangman, and if you lose, I'll cut the ropes**  
  
Mario: **GULPS** And... if we win?  
  
Queen A: I'll let the cage tip down slowly, so you can die an awful death!  
  
Zim: No fair!  
  
Queen A: What's fair with me? What's fair with somebody who was born on a pile of ship?  
  
**Queen Angelica raises the shears, and moves them around, forming three lines of rays on plain air**  
  
_ _ _  
  
_ _ _  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Zim: How did you...  
  
Queen A: Silence! If you were able to make my zappy fly out of my hands, I should be able to do some of my Harry Potter magic!  
  
Zim: Fair point.  
  
Queen A: Now... who wants to start first?  
  
**Mario raises his hand**  
  
Queen A: And the italian fatso wants to go first!  
  
Mario: Must resist temptation... must resist temptation...  
  
Queen A: So, what letter will it be?  
  
Mario: Umm... R?  
  
Queen A: _ Two R's  
  
_ _ _  
  
_ R _  
  
_ _ R _ _ _ _  
  
Queen A: You next, Zimmy!  
  
Zim: A C?  
  
Queen A: Lucky. One C.  
  
_ _ _  
  
_ R _  
  
_ C R _ _ _ _  
  
Queen A: Now you go, fatty.  
  
Mario: P?  
  
Queen A: Ooooh, I'm sorry, but no P!  
  
O  
  
|  
  
Zim: You added two body parts!  
  
Queen A: Idiot, the head always goes as default.  
  
Zim: **Begins to fume**  
  
Queen A: You better hope that your buddies get here soon! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAA!  
  
Back at the laberynth, Link and the rest swim up for air in the first breathing hole.  
  
Link: Well, no obstacles so far...  
  
Samus: Anybody accounted for?  
  
Dib: Here  
  
Gaz: Here  
  
Pikachu: **Hiding on Bowser's spiked shell** PIKA!  
  
Bowser: Dammit, Pika... here!  
  
DK: Here  
  
Edd: BUTTERED TOAST, EPISODE 2!  
  
Edd and Eddy: Here  
  
GIR: **Inside Chozo suit** Jaws.  
  
Everybody: What?  
  
GIR: Jaws.  
  
Link: You don't mean....  
  
Mermaidman: SHAAARK!  
  
**A shark swims towards them, jaws open wide**  
  
GIR: YAY! JAWS!  
  
Link: WAIT HERE! **Swims underwater, with the Master Sword**  
  
Ed: I've seen this before! In shark movies, somebody always dies! **Trembles**  
  
Eddy: Hopefully it's that yellow menace...  
  
Pikachu: PIKA PIKA PIKA!  
  
Eddy: Just kidding, just kidding!  
  
Link: HIIIIIIIIII-YA!   
  
**Link raises his sword, and prepares to slice the shark open... but Mermaidman stops him by pulling him back**  
  
Link: **Rising through the breathe hole** What was that for? **The shark swims away, but looms from a distance, ready to strike again**  
  
Mermaidman: How could you? How could you dare to try and harm one of god's magnificent sea creatures?  
  
Link: Magnificent? It's trying to kill us!  
  
Mermaidman: But it's still one of god's wonderful creatures! SHAME ON YOU! SHAAAAAAAAAAAMEEE! I don't think anybody here would agree, right? **Stares at the others**  
  
Samus: How about we just stun him? Stun him long enough for us to move on?  
  
Mermaidman: But that's still harming, missy!  
  
Bowser: HOW ELSE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BE PAST? BY DISTRACTION?!?!?!!  
  
Link: Actually, that's a good idea. Mermaidman and Barnacleboy distract the shark while we pass through the second tunnel.  
  
Mermaidman: But...  
  
Link: I thought you cared about the poor sharks. Oh well...  
  
Mermaidman: Of course Mermaidman cares... I... FINE! **Curses behind teeth**  
  
Barnacleboy: Whaaaaaaaaaaat? What in the blazing hell are we going to do once you lot get through?  
  
Link: Oh, don't you worry. The author will think of something... **Thinking** Hopefully.  
  
Dib: In case you're done babbling, the shark is heading towards us again.  
  
**Everybody turns around to see the shark looming closer**  
  
Link: Time to start the plan. Mermaidman and Barnacleboy...  
  
Mermaidman: This is all your fault, Barnacleboy!  
  
Barnacleboy: What did I do?  
  
Mermaidman: It was you who convinced me to try and be backup for these people! I'm going to give you SUCH A CANING when we get back to Bikini Bottom!  
  
Barnacleboy: That is, if we even survive...  
  
Link: GO! NOW!  
  
**Both Mermaidman and Barnacleboy swim deep in the water**  
  
Mermaidman: **In the distance** Yoo-hoo! Sharky! We have some sea-biscuits for you!  
  
Barnacleboy: **Rolls-eyes**  
  
Link: Let's go now!  
  
**Link and others dive below, swimming through the second tunnel**  
  
Mermaidman and Barnacleboy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Eddy: Heh.  
  
GIR: Noooooooo!  
  
Link: **Makes finger sign telling them to stay silent**  
  
**They swim forward for a few more seconds until a crossroads appears**  
  
Edd: Left or right?  
  
Link: **Pulls out Master Sword and aims it at Samus, DK, Gaz, Dib and himself before pointing it at the left path**  
  
Edd: And the others...  
  
Link: **Nods, aiming the Master Sword at the right path**  
  
Edd: Ok...  
  
**Link and his group swim to the left path, while Bowser and his group take the right path**  
  
**Suddenly, both paths turn into a water landslide**  
  
Link: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
GIR: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!  
  
**After a few minutes, the slide evens and both left and right path followers land on the same garbage compactor seen in Star Wars: A New Hope**  
  
Link: This place is familiar...  
  
Edd: Why do I feel that we're all doomed from now on?  
  
Link: Because we've all seen this on Star Wars!  
  
**And just like in Star Wars, the walls start to mesh with each other**  
  
Pikachu: PIKA! PIKA PIKAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Auto translator: Doomed! We're dooooooooooooomed!  
  
Link: No, we're not!  
  
Bowser: But what are we supposed to do? We don't have C-3PO or R2D2 to save our damned skins!  
  
Link: Wait... **Points to a airduct vent on the ceiling** GIR, crawl through there and open the door through the other side quickly! You are our last hope!  
  
GIR: Aye aye, sir! **Climbs the walls and crawls through the duct**  
  
Link: The rest of you, try to slow down the walls in anyways possible. We'll need all the time we can get.  
  
GIR: Do-do-do-do-doooo! Do-do-do-do... **Crawls past a barely-visible crack... where Mario and Zim are playing Hangman with Queen Angelica. GIR manages to notice them**  
  
Queen A: Wrong again, Zimmy boy!  
  
_ _ U  
  
_ R _  
  
S C R _ W _ _  
  
O  
  
/|\  
  
/  
  
Queen A: One more wrong and you're fudged! Your turn, fatty!  
  
GIR: Master?  
  
Zim: SHHHHHHHHHH...  
  
GIR: You... are... screwed...  
  
Zim: **Whispering sharply** What do you mean we're screwed?  
  
GIR: **Shakes head and points to where the letters and rays are** You... are... screwed...  
  
Zim: Oooooohhhh...  
  
Queen A: Who are you talking to?!!???  
  
Zim: Uhhh... nobody. **Turns back to GIR and whispers again** Thanks...  
  
GIR: No problem... must save the others... **Crawls away, and from sight**  
  
Mario: How about...  
  
Zim: **Places hand in Mario's mouth, and whispers in his ear** The puzzle is "YOU ARE SCREWED"  
  
Mario: Oooohhh...  
  
Queen A: PICK A LETTER OR I'LL CUT THE ROPES!  
  
Mario: I'd like to solve the puzzle!  
  
Queen A: Wha...  
  
Mario: You Are Screwed!  
  
Queen A: ...  
  
Y O U  
  
A R E  
  
S C R E W E D  
  
Mario and Zim win!  
  
Mario: Woo-hoo!  
  
Queen A: No...  
  
Zim: Yes!  
  
Queen A: How. Did. You...  
  
Zim: Remember the rules, queeeeeenie... **Snicker** If we win, we get to survive a bit longer!  
  
Queen A: WHY SHOULD IT MATTER?!??!?? IT'LL PROBABLY BE TWENTY MORE MINUTES UNTIL YOUR CAGE TOUCHES THE ACID! And besides... VIEWSCREEN!  
  
**Suddenly a viewscreen comes down, showing the garbage compactor and our heroes about to be squashed by the walls**  
  
Queen A: Your road ends NOW. For both you two and the idiots who came to rescue you.  
  
Zim: Wait...  
  
Mario: What?  
  
Zim: I saw GIR pass through the vents, and told me the solution to the hangman puzzle...  
  
Mario: You think he's also trying to help the others out of the compactor?  
  
Zim: I hope so...  
  
GIR: Do-do-do-do-dooooo... **Crawls out of opening, and onto the garbage compactor hall** Now to find the door!  
  
**GIR walks up to a steel door, where a computer voice speaks**  
  
Voice: Password?  
  
GIR: PIGGIES!  
  
Voice: Entrance Admitted  
  
**The steel door retracts, where the walls are very close to squashing Link and the rest**  
  
GIR: Hello, guys!  
  
Link: Go! NOW!  
  
**Everybody runs out the door, as the walls come in contact with each other just thirty seconds after the last one came out**  
  
Link: **Leaning against the wall and panting** Lord, that was close...  
  
Edd: I suppose we don't need the Chozo suit anymore... **He and Eddy takes off suit**  
  
Samus: Thanks **Puts on suit**  
  
Eddy: Where are we anyway?  
  
Link: The garbage compactor hall.  
  
Samus: Not only that, but according to my scan map, we happen to be out of the laberynth!  
  
Bowser: Well, it wasn't as cracked up as that stupid Angelica made it out to be  
  
Link: Thanks times two, GIR. You not only helped us against the Ginger clones, but also opened the compactor door for us to escape.  
  
GIR: At your service, sir!  
  
Link: We better hurry. Mario and Zim await!  
  
And so, Link carefully leads his gang out of the hall, and hopefully onto the throne room now. What happens next? Tune in to Chapter 14! 


	14. The Secret Plan

Chapter 14  
  
Link and his gang walk to the end of the garbage hall, where they reach a spiral staircase.  
  
Link: This must be it...  
  
**Everybody looks up, to see a shiny emerald-green sign saying "QUEEN ANGELICA PICKLES' THRONE ROOM, AT THE END" hanging above the staircase**  
  
Bowser: Houston, we have struck gold!  
  
DK: MARIO! WE'RE COMING TO GET...  
  
**Samus covers DK's mouth**  
  
Samus: Are you mad? The queen will hear us!  
  
DK: **Whispers** Sorry, sorry...  
  
Link: Now listen up, everybody! **He raises his Master Sword, pointing it at everybody individually** Okay, there is eleven of us, and if we pounce without organization, none of us will survive. Me and Samus will go first, and shortly then, you will carefully follow us. Am I clear?  
  
Everybody else: Yes, sir!  
  
Link: Good. Samus, let's go.  
  
**Link and Samus walk up the stairs**  
  
Samus: Again, promise me that you won't...  
  
Link: I will not tell Zelda. I promise...  
  
Samus: Good.  
  
Back at the throne room, where Queen Angelica is sulking on her chair.  
  
Queen A: So it has failed... the Nickelodeon Corporation failed...  
  
Zim: In your face, filthy queen!  
  
Queen A: Forget the Nickelodeon Corporation, my intention was never to go out at war with the rebellion.  
  
Mario: What do you...  
  
Queen A: I should've fully explained you my true motives, and since there's about ten or so minutes before you burn...  
  
Zim: ???  
  
**Queen Angelica rises from her chair**  
  
Queen A: That is no ordinary acid cauldron, Mr. Zim.  
  
**Silence**  
  
Queen A: The mystical powers of the "acid" are actually black liquid, which can become whatever the owner's heart desires most once a certain deed is completed.  
  
Mario: And...  
  
Queen A: That deed is obviously the sacrificial of two human beings, in this case: you two.  
  
Zim: So you're using us to...  
  
Queen A: Use your puny brains to think back to the past, dammit. As you all know, my only interest from now on is to bring Herb Scannel back to life.  
  
Zim: AHA! WE KNEW IT! You santimonious son of...  
  
Queen A: I wouldn't get this brash and cocky in your position.  
  
Zim: Right. **Gulps**  
  
Queen A: Anyway, thanks to the ignorance of Admiral Otto, and in order to favor the strict rules of cauldron ressurection, I will have to make a major change.  
  
**Queen Angelica pulls out a coin from her pocket**  
  
Queen A: Only two sacrificials are allowed before the ressusitation can happen, no more and no less. Since Otto has already become one of them by fate, this means that only one of you two will be sacrificed...  
  
Mario and Zim: **Looks at each other**  
  
Queen A: Heads, Mario. And Tails, Zim.  
  
**Queen Angelica throws the coin, before landing back on her hand**  
  
Mario: ...  
  
Zim: ...  
  
Queen A: Tails. Zim leaves the cage.  
  
**The cage door busts open**  
  
Zim: Between life and death, I choose death...  
  
Queen A: NONE OF YOUR BLABBER! GET HIM OUT OF THE CAGE!  
  
**A pair of robotic arms appear, yanking Zim out of the cage**  
  
Queen A: BIND HIM AGAINST THE WALL!  
  
**The arms bind Zim to the wall, as the cage door closes**  
  
Zim: **Struggles**  
  
Queen A: No use. Now you get to see your little fat friend suffer! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA  
  
Back at Nintendo land, the rebellion(Dexter, Patrick, Arnold, Harold, Rocko and Moo-in-a-can) has made an unexpected appearance.  
  
Dexter: According to the radar, Spongebob Squarepants is located... here...  
  
Harold: These people give me the jeebers.  
  
Patrick: Me too :(  
  
Moo-in-a-can: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Arnold: But if we're going to rescue Spongebob, we'll have to step outside.  
  
Dexter: Let's go, and on our toes...  
  
**The rebellion soldiers step out of their ship**  
  
Captain Falcon: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa...  
  
Falco: **Staggering** Uh? x.O  
  
Princess Peach: They're not the Super Smash Hunters!  
  
Fox: What gives?  
  
Dexter: People, people...  
  
Falco: GET OUT OF MY ISLAND, STUPID CHILDREN! **Shakes fist wobblily**  
  
Patrick: Who is this drunk anyway?  
  
Falco: I'm Lalco Fombardi, god of the seven seas! Have any rum? x.O  
  
Fox: Never mind him. He's been spending too much time at the local bar these last few weeks.  
  
Falco: Why-you-little... **Aims fist at Fox... before passing out**  
  
Fox: I apologize for that -_-  
  
Dexter: Has anybody seen Spongebob Squarepants?  
  
**All of a sudden, Kirby squeezes through the gathering crowd**  
  
Kirby: At the Miyamoto Hut! At the Miyamoto Hut!  
  
Everybody: **GASP** Where?  
  
Kirby: At Shigeru Miyamoto's hut! I'll lead the way...  
  
Patrick: Are you sure? Could this be a trap?  
  
Kirby: NO, IT'S NOT A TRAP! (_) Now follow me!  
  
Dexter: It's our only choice. **Runs after Kirby**  
  
Patrick: SPONGEBOB, WE'RE COMING AFTER YOU! **Follows Dexter, and everybody else except for Harold also follow**  
  
Falco: **Crawling from the floor, holding onto Harold's legs** Have any rum, kid? x.O  
  
Harold: **Tries to free himself** MOMMY!  
  
Back at the staircase, Link and Samus have reached the end.  
  
Link: There's a door...  
  
**Both of them look at the wooden sign that says "THE THRONE ROOM OF QUEEN ANGELICA PICKLES LIES BENEATH"**  
  
Link: ...we're finally here!  
  
Samus: I'm not waiting any longer. **Kicks the door open**  
  
**They enter, to see Queen Angelica in her throne chair, Zim tied to the wall and Mario trapped in the cage**  
  
Link: ANGELICA! **Raises Master Sword**  
  
Mario: W00RAY! YOU'VE MADE IT!  
  
Zim: Link! Samus! Help us...  
  
Queen A: Sooooooooooo, you and your dumb friends got through the Laberynth?  
  
Samus: Your reign of terror ends here, right now! **Aims arm cannon at Queen Angelica**  
  
Queen A: Ooooooooooh, some loser guy who thinks he's Boba Fett...  
  
Samus: ...FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M A FEMALE...  
  
**Suddenly, the robotic arms appear, binding Link and Samus next to Zim**  
  
Samus: Wha...  
  
Link: **Tries to free himself, his Master Sword away from reach** Goddamn...  
  
Queen A: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you people are funny! Along with Zim, you will watch your plumber friend be sacrificed onto the cauldron, and then suffer a horrible death once Herb Scannel comes back to life! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...  
  
Link: DIB! GAZ! DONKEY KONG! BOWSER! EDS! PIKACHU! GIR!  
  
Queen A: Only two minutes until the sacrifice is completed... and the new dawn of terror begins...  
  
Will the others get there before Mario dies and Herb Scannel comes back to life? And what new developments will happen with Spongebob on Nintendo Land? Chapter 15 will have these answers! 


	15. Showdown at the Throne Room

Chapter 15  
  
The others wait nervously outside the spiral staircase.  
  
DK: Dammit, where are they?  
  
Pikachu: PIKA PIKA :(  
  
Auto-Translator: I hope they're all right :(  
  
Bowser: If they don't get here, I'll climb up myself...  
  
Voice: ...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...  
  
DK: Dear god, no!  
  
GIR: ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM...  
  
Dib: I think that was Link's voice...  
  
Second Voice: ...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...  
  
Pikachu: PIKAAAAAA!  
  
Auto-Translator: THE QUEEN!  
  
Ed: Oh no! The Blair Witch has them! Hold me, Double-D! **Climbs onto Edd**  
  
Edd: **Struggles** ...your mass... is... too... much... for me... **Drops Ed**  
  
Bowser: DAMMIT, LET'S GO! **Runs up the stairs**  
  
DK: Please don't let us be too late... **Follows Bowser, and everybody else follows, except for Ed**  
  
Ed: But guys... the Blair Witch...  
  
Everybody else: **Grabs Ed and carries him up the stairs**  
  
Bowser: **Panting** I was not made to run like this...  
  
Dib: Is that a sizzling cauldron I hear?  
  
**A thin vapor of smoke appears past them**  
  
Pikachu: PIKA PIKA PIKA!!!  
  
Auto-Translator: SMOKE! SMOKE! SMOKE!  
  
DK: **Panting** What the hell is the Queen conspiring?  
  
Dib: **Inhales** It smells... like Herb... Scannel...  
  
Bowser: You think... Angelica...  
  
DK: Ressurection...?  
  
Bowser: DAMMIT, HURRY!  
  
**Suddenly, a wave of oily black gasoline comes pouring down the stairs**  
  
DK: Now what?!!??  
  
GIR: Uh-oooooooooh... **Climbs onto the ceiling**  
  
Pikachu: **Also climbs the ceiling**  
  
Bowser: Everybody who aren't midgets, HANG ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**The wave of gasoline impacts with them**  
  
Dib and Gaz: Eeeeeeeeeeercchhhh! **Trip**  
  
Ed: AHHHHHH! THE KING HAS FALLEN! **Trips**  
  
Edd and Eddy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH... **Get knocked down by Ed**  
  
Bowser: **Hangs on to the railing** Lean forward, those still here!  
  
DK: **Wobbles** I... hate... my... grip... **Falls**  
  
Bowser: God-dammit... Pikachu! GIR! Remain there!  
  
GIR: Aye aye, sir!  
  
Pikachu: PIKA _  
  
Auto-Translator: Yuck! _  
  
**Finally, the waves receed**  
  
GIR: WHOO-HOO!  
  
Bowser: That was the worst tasting gasoline EVER...  
  
Voice down the stairs: BOWSER! PIKACHU! GIR! Are you there?  
  
Bowser: Yes, Donkey Kong... are any of you allright?  
  
DK: I think... we're all floating in the staircase sign, and Ed won't stop panicking over the Blair Witch...  
  
Bowser: Whatever you do, if you can manage to leave, FIND HELP! I'm not sure for how long I will be able to overwhelm Queen Angelica...  
  
DK: AYE AYE!  
  
Bowser: **Looks at Pikachu and GIR, before staring at the throne room door** Well... it's all or nothing... our mission has taken us this far, and no way back... **Exhales**  
  
GIR: ...  
  
Pikachu: ...  
  
Bowser: MARIO! HERE I COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!  
  
**Bowser barges through the throne room door, knocking it into the air**  
  
Link, Samus and Zim: BOWSER!  
  
Queen A: **Turns around, enraged** Whaaaaaaa...  
  
Bowser: HAHA! Looks like the Super Smash Hunters are still alive! Eat dung and like it! **Grabs the door**  
  
Queen A: What are you planning to do, overgrown excuse of a dinosaur...  
  
Bowser: AND FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M A SPIKED TURTLE, NOT A DINOSAUR! **Throws the door like a boomerang towards Queen Angelica**  
  
Queen A: **Dodges the door, uninflating the air out of the throne chair** Ha! Is that all you have? If so, BIND HIM AGAINST THE WALL!  
  
**The robotic arms appear, lunging towars Bowser**  
  
Bowser: Stupid girl... **The arms grab him... but Bowser overpowers them, with his hosslike brute force**  
  
Queen A: How is that possible?  
  
**Bowser throws the arms at Queen Angelica, binding her against the wall**  
  
Bowser: HAHA! Trapped!  
  
Queen A: Lemme-go... lemme-go... _  
  
Link, Samus and Zim: Bowser, get Mario!  
  
Mario: MAMA-MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
**The cage begins to touch the acid**  
  
Bowser: I'm a-comiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!  
  
**Bowser makes an olympic jump straight towards the cage...**  
  
Link: ...  
  
Samus: ...  
  
Zim: ...  
  
Queen A: ...  
  
Mario: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...  
  
Bowser: GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
**The whole room engulfs in thick dust, veiling the cauldron...**  
  
Link: Mario?  
  
Samus: Bowser?  
  
Zim: What happened?  
  
Voice beneath my dust: Uhhhhhhhhh...  
  
**The dust settles...**  
  
**...to reveal Bowser and Mario, lying on the floor, with the cage already completely dippedd in the acid cauldrom**  
  
Mario: WOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOO! MAMA-MIA, I HAVE ESCAPED!  
  
Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I did it!  
  
Link, Samus and Zim: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
Queen A: HOLY FUDGE, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: ALAAAAAAAAAAAAIV, ALAAAAAAAAIV, I AM ALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIV!!!! **Dances**  
  
Bowser: **Begins to free Link, Samus and Zim** We did it!  
  
Mario: **Taunts Queen Angelica** Haha! We're free while you're binded like a moron to that wall! :P  
  
Queen A: You-will-pay!  
  
**Pikachu and GIR enter the room, also cheerful**  
  
Pikachu: PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKACHU PIKA PIKA PIKA!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Auto-Translator: OMG I'M SO HAPPY! SO, SO, SOOOOOOOOOOOOO VERY MUCH HAPPY! ^_^  
  
GIR: You know what this merits?  
  
Link: A Rebellion party?  
  
Samus: Dinner at Pizza Hut?  
  
Zim: A Counter-Strike party LAN bash?  
  
Mario: More taunting of Queen Angelica?  
  
GIR: No, sillies! THE MACARENA!  
  
Link: o_O  
  
Samus: O_o  
  
Zim: o_O  
  
GIR: A PIGGIE-STYLE MACARENA! ^(^w^)^ **Dances, with Pikachu joining him**  
  
**DK, the Eds, Dib and Gaz enter**  
  
DK: What happen...  
  
Bowser: WE WON! ANGELICA'S TIED TO THE WALL! MARIO'S FREE! **Hugs DK**  
  
DK: Uh... you're squashing my ribs...  
  
Ed: W00T! The Blair Witch hath been vanquished! **Does the Macarena with GIR**  
  
Edd: o_O  
  
Eddy: O_o  
  
Link: Join the club. o_O  
  
Samus: But the Queen has been defeated. The Nickelodeon Corporation is dead!  
  
Link: Yes. I just wish that I did more aside from getting caught near the end...  
  
Mario: **Appears in front of Link and Samus** What are we waiting for? CELEBRATIOOOOOOOOOON!  
  
Link: Okay, but no macarenas. :) I'm horrible at dancing...  
  
**Link and Samus join the celebration**  
  
Dib: **Does victory dance** Oh yeah, oh yeah...  
  
Gaz: **Writes in notepad, speaking to herself** Note to self: February 13 is the day that I have to see my psycho brother dance like a moron... ah what the hell, you only live once. **Joins celebration**  
  
Mermaidman(Entering the place with Barnacleboy, both mauled and grated from their confrontation with the shark): This... is the last time... that I place trust... on any sea beings that aren't of the mermaid kind... **Pants**  
  
Barnacleboy: Hey, look! A party...  
  
Mermaidman: Oh goody! I hope they have the tastiest wine possible! **Runs inside**  
  
Barnacleboy: DON'T GET TOO... oh, whatever. SAVE SOME FOR ME! **Follows Mermaidman**  
  
**Courage, the Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Mojo Jojo, The Time Squad, Fairly Oddparents, Robot Jones, The Kanker Sisters, and the rest of the slaved cartoons enter**  
  
Powerpuff Girls: Look! A party! We love parties! **Join**  
  
Courage: I thought Donkey Kong needed help...  
  
Johnny Bravo: Maybe they got the best of the queen before we had a chance to get here.  
  
Courage: Oh well :) **Joins celebration**  
  
Johnny: Well, I think I'll go see if Link will allow me to go out with Zelda... or maybe Samus...  
  
**All of a sudden...**  
  
Voice: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! STOP THIS DAMN NONSENSE!!!!!  
  
**The music stops immediately, and everybody turns around...**  
  
Everybody: WHA...  
  
**...they see Queen Angelica, walking the edge of the plank, looking as if she were to jump into the cauldron**  
  
Link: But I thought...  
  
Mario: ...how did she escape?  
  
Queen A: YOU IDIOTS THINK IT'S THAT EASY?!?!!?? I'm sorry, but no, this isn't over...  
  
Mario: Get her...  
  
Link: What do you mean?  
  
Johnny: BOO! JUMP THE DAMN PLANK ALREADY!  
  
Mojo Jojo: Yeah, and rid us of your presence. You are nothing but a bigger pain than Brock Lesnar!  
  
Powerpuff Girls: How the mighty have fallen... **  
  
Eddy: You think that commiting suicide will pose a threat to us?  
  
Mario: Wait, you need to know...  
  
Everybody else except Zim: **Chanting** JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!  
  
Mario: You don't get... it's not like that...  
  
Everybody else: **Continues to chant** JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!  
  
Zim: STOP CHANTING! OR YOU'LL BRING BACK...  
  
Everybody else: JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!  
  
Queen A: ...fine. But don't say that I warned you. HERB SCANNEL WILL RISETH FROM THE ASHES!!!! BYE BYE, SUCKAS!  
  
Everybody: Whaaa...  
  
**Queen Angelica throws herself onto the cauldron...**  
  
Mario: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Zim: **To the crowd** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!?!?!???????????  
  
Johnny: What have I done? Queen Angelica is dead!  
  
Mario: IDIOTS, YOU DON'T GET IT!!!!!  
  
Everybody: ...  
  
Mario: T-t-turn around, and see what I mean...  
  
**Everybody turns around...**  
  
**...and their jaws drop in total shock**  
  
Link: Whaaaaaaaaat...  
  
Samus: ...theeeeeee...  
  
Pikachu: PIKAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Auto-Translator: HERB SCANNEL!  
  
**Instead of Queen Angelica, the monstrous and gigantic form of Herb Scannel rises** 


	16. The Final Revelation

Chapter 16  
  
bThe Final Revolution/b  
  
It has come to this...  
  
Herb Scannel: **Godzilla like roar**  
  
Dib: He looks ugly  
  
Gaz: He looks REALLY ugly...  
  
**Johnny Bravo walks up to the monstrous Scannel**  
  
Johnny: P.U.! Your breath is more offensive than a filthy toilet...  
  
**Herb Scannel steps on Bravo**  
  
Johnny: Ow.  
  
Scannel: HERB BASH! HERB SMASH! RATINGS CRASH!  
  
Blossom: Not so fast!  
  
**The Powerpuff Girls fly towards the hideous face of Scannel**  
  
Powerpuff Girls: UNISON PUNCH!  
  
**They make contact with Herb Scannel...**  
  
**...only to become stuck in his massive forearm**  
  
Bubbles: EEEW!!!  
  
Buttercup: Dammit! I can't move! Can you, Blossom?  
  
Blossom: No... stupid sticky surface...  
  
Scannel: DIE, FAIRIES!!!!  
  
**Scannel rubs his forearm against the wall, squashing the Powerpuff Girls**  
  
Everybody: ...  
  
Donkey Kong: ...evil...  
  
Scannel: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! **Scrapes his forearm onto the ground, causing the Powerpuff sasquatch to unglue**  
  
Blossom: x.x  
  
Bubbles: x.x  
  
Buttercup: x.x  
  
Johnny: Mmmm, hotties... x.x  
  
Scannel: WHO'S NEXT!!?!?!? **Throws silly pose**  
  
Gaz and Dib: **Secretly point to each other**  
  
Ed: **Points to himself**  
  
Mojo Jojo: I definitely won't be! **Walks away**  
  
Dib: Uh, Jojo...  
  
Mojo Jojo: Shut up, stupid little midget! If I decide to cower from this insanity, then so be it...  
  
**Suddenly, a large, circular wall of fire forms around them all, roasting Jojo to a crisp**  
  
Jojo: Ah, damn... x.x  
  
Herb: HAHAHAHAHA! THIS WALL... WILL HAVE US ALL QUARANTINED!  
  
Link: Those still here, stick close... don't do anything stupid...  
  
Mermaidman: **Walks away, towards Herb** Screw you! You lot let us for dead against a damn shark, why should I listen to a fool like you?  
  
Barnacleboy: Wait for me! **Follows Mermaidman**  
  
**Herb Scannel stomps on both**  
  
Mermaidman: MY BACK! AGAIN! Owie owie owie...  
  
Link: Those who aren't stupid, STICK CLOSE!  
  
**Everybody else does as said**  
  
**Herb Scannel slowly gets closer to them**  
  
Samus: **Whispering** Do you have any other plans aside from that?  
  
Link: Sadly, no...  
  
Back at Miyamoto's Hut, where the whole damned tale is told.  
  
Hiroshi Yamauchi: Dear god...  
  
Shigeru Miyamoto: Is that true?  
  
Dexter: Positive  
  
Luigi: I miss Mario!  
  
Patrick: And Spongebob...  
  
Spongebob: I'm here.  
  
Patrick: Oh :)  
  
Miyamoto: You're saying that both the Super Smash Hunters, plus some of your rebel allies, are at the base, fighting Queen Angelica?  
  
Yamauchi: Ohhhhh...  
  
**Yamauchi crumbles**  
  
Miyamoto: HIROSHI! What happened?  
  
**Everybody approaches the fallen Yamauchi**  
  
Spongebob: Will he be allright?  
  
Luigi: Yes... his Yamauchi-senses are tingling...  
  
Miyamoto: Hiroshi... what do your eyes see?  
  
Yamauchi: Agony... suffering... death... Scannel...  
  
Kirby: Scannel?  
  
Miyamoto: Scannel... it rings a bell...  
  
**Miyamoto runs up to one of the tea tables, with a single map atop them**  
  
Miyamoto: **Grabbing the map** When the Nick Corporation originally invaded, I made a copy of the map I gave them, which has a note to go with it... **Reads**  
  
"Funded in 1979, Nick Corporations made quality  
  
shows enjoyed by all ages. President Herb Scannel  
  
helped in the funding of Jimmy Neutron: The Series.  
  
The tragic demise of Herb Scannel struck hard into  
  
millions. In his dying words, he made Angelica Pickles  
  
the new president. Despite his fall, Nick seems to be in  
  
the right hands."  
  
Spongebob: No offense, but we know who Herb Scannel is...  
  
Miyamoto: It's not what you think, Spongebob... just look at Hiroshi-san...  
  
Yamauchi: Scannel... destroy... SSH... dangered... Scannel... back to life...  
  
Everybody: **GASP**  
  
Miyamoto: **Leaning closer to Yamauchi** Has Herb Scannel been spawned back to life?  
  
Yamauchi: ... **nods**  
  
Spongebob and Patrick: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! The end is here!  
  
Miyamoto: NO, IT ISN'T!  
  
Everybody else: ...  
  
Miyamoto: With some of our best warriors, and yours too, in danger of this new threat, we leave Nintendo land now, for the Nickelodeon Corporation home base...  
  
**Miyamoto turs to face Kirby**  
  
Miyamoto: You know what to do, right?  
  
Kirby: Yes, master...  
  
**Kirby turns around to face the rest**  
  
Kirby: Everybody! Follow me!  
  
**Kirby and the others walk out of the tent, onto the confused crowd**  
  
Peach: Wha...  
  
Fox: Could somebody give us an explanation of what the hell is going on?  
  
Falco: I'll give you one, buddy... x.O uh, two on a bun... **Faints**  
  
Kirby: ...it is way too long of a story. All I need to say is that we need to leave Nintendo land now.  
  
Captain Falcon: Why? Why exactly?  
  
Wario: Yeah? Their dumb fault that they're not back here yet...  
  
Kirby: SILEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCE!!!!!!  
  
Everybody: ...  
  
Kirby: We will all go. To the Nick Corporation base. Now.  
  
**Kirby and the others dissapear back into the tent**  
  
Peach: Um...  
  
Falcon: ...and now...  
  
Falco: RUSSIAN BASKETBALL! **Gets bonked in the head by Luigi**  
  
Fox: We fight. That's what we do. PREPARE FOR BATTLE!  
  
Others: **Murmur of agreement**  
  
Fox: We prepare the shuttles, and go to their base... righty?  
  
Others: Yes, sir!!!  
  
**They do a battle march, led by Miyamoto, Kirby and the rebellion**  
  
Back at the throne room, which has become total pandemonium.  
  
Scannel: HERB SMASH YOUR ASS! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Samus: We can't hold him anymore!  
  
Link: What am I supposed to do? Throw myself in? Look at the others!  
  
Pikachu: PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-- x_x  
  
GIR: GENETICALLY IDIOTIC ROBOT, MALFUNCTIONING. PLEASE TRY AGAIN.  
  
Gaz: My Gameslave! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Dib: My hair! My hair! YOU FRIED MY HAIR!  
  
Donkey Kong: **Lying in corner** Mommy, I'm scared...  
  
Mermaidman: I hate you. MY BACK!  
  
Barnacleboy: I hate you too. MY REAR!  
  
Ed: **Charred** "Teh end is nigh... and high..."  
  
Edd: **Charred** Since when did Ed was a singer, especially in such times?  
  
Eddy: **Also charred** Beats me, Double-D... owies!  
  
Samus: Well... there's got to be somebody that is yet to be squashed by the monster...  
  
Mario: I'm still alive.  
  
Zim: Don't forget me.  
  
Link: Do you have any plans or ideas?  
  
Mario: Beats me.  
  
Zim: ... **Struggles to remember**  
  
**Remembers of the time where he used GIR as a wand**  
  
Zim: Aha! I know what to do!  
  
**Zim runs up to the malfunctioning GIR**  
  
GIR: Boss... **Crackle** ...I'm sorry I failed--  
  
Zim: No, you haven't! Now try your best to not move, ok?  
  
GIR: ...yes, lord... x.x  
  
**Zim grabs GIR like a wand**  
  
Link: What are you doing?  
  
**Herb Scannel runs towards them with a giant baton**  
  
Herb: HERB CRUSH J00!  
  
Zim: I'm going to use GIR like a wand and see if we can get us out of--  
  
Mario: Dammit, you're not a magician!  
  
Zim: AGHHH _ **Aims wand at Mario** PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!  
  
**Mario falls down, all limbs tucked to each other**  
  
Link: That's scary.  
  
Mario: Ok, I'm convinced--  
  
Samus: HERB SCANNEL AT SIX 'O CLOCK! NOW OR NEVER!  
  
Zim: Link, Samus, Mario, get out of the way NOW!  
  
Link: What?!!?!?  
  
Samus: What about--  
  
Mario: --THE COUNTERCURSE FOR THIS SPELL??!??!?  
  
Zim: LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAVE!  
  
**Link and Samus get out of the way, dragging Mario with them**  
  
Zim: *Calm blue ocean... calm blue ocean...*  
  
Link: ...  
  
Samus: ...  
  
Herb: **Sees Zim** HERB CRUSH PUNY ALIEN!  
  
Zim(Thinking): Let this work... let this work...  
  
**Herb swings his baton towards Zim**  
  
Zim: **Sees baton going towards him** ...  
  
**Zim aims GIR at the baton**  
  
Zim: PROTEGO!  
  
**The baton comes to contact with Zim...**  
  
**And bounces back, flying out of his hand and through the wall of flame**  
  
Herb: STICK! WHERE'S STICK?!?!??  
  
Zim: Here **Aims GIR at the wall of fire** ACCIO BATON!  
  
**The baton explodes through the firewall and into the quarantined room**  
  
Zim: **Gives Herb the middle finger** Catch me if you can, overgrown lump of filth!  
  
Herb: DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
**Zim runs away**  
  
**Herb gives chase**  
  
Samus: What's Zim doing?!!???  
  
Link: ...I know.  
  
**The baton, engulfed in flames, aims towards Herb's back**  
  
Herb: **Russian accent** Prepare to suffer, mischevious rebel!  
  
Zim: Your accent sucks!  
  
**Herb grabs Zim with his ham-sized hands**  
  
Mario: ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM--  
  
Link: No. He knows what he is doing.  
  
**Stuck in his dangerous grip, Zim makes a final aim at Herb's eyes with a wicked smile**  
  
Herb: Puny alien smile knocking at death's door... I should have last laugh, not you--  
  
Zim: Screw you.  
  
**Suddenly, the baton collides with the back of Herb's neck**  
  
**Zim gets away from the hand's grip**  
  
Herb: **Begins to stumble around woozily** Must... balance... feet...  
  
Samus: What did you do to Herb?  
  
Zim: Used a combo of spells to knock him dizzy, but the best part is yet to come.  
  
**Suddenly, Herb's hair begins to catch the flames from the baton**  
  
Herb: AHHH! HAIR BURNINATING! HAIR BURNINATING!  
  
Mario: Somebody sure needs his Rogaine __  
  
Zim: It worked! IT WORKED! In your face, Nickelodeon!  
  
GIR: **Does macarena**  
  
Herb: HELP! HELP!  
  
**Links raises his bow and walks up to the battered Herb**  
  
Samus: Where are you going?  
  
Link: To finish his ass off for GOOD. Wait here and try to gather the ashes of the others.   
  
**Herb stumbles towards him**  
  
**Link aims crossbow at Herb's flaming head**  
  
Herb: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH...  
  
Link: ...Game, Over.  
  
**Link fires a pack of arrows at his head...**  
  
**...causing Herb's cranium to implode, massive body crumbling to it's knees before falling flat**  
  
**Silence**  
  
Link: ...  
  
Samus: ...we...  
  
Zim: ...have...  
  
Mario: ...WON! W00P W00P, W00P W00P. A WINNAR IS ME! **Does macarena with GIR**  
  
Samus: Now that's creepy.  
  
**The wall of fire vanishes**  
  
Link: Who cares? We won!  
  
DK: **Getting out of the corner** I'm going to Disneyland!  
  
Bowser: Disneyland? **** that, Universal Orlando is SOOOOOOOOOO much better!  
  
DK: Pirates of the Caribbean rule all over your girly little dinosaurs :P  
  
Bowser: No way! Jack Sparrow would be doomed in the face of a T-Rex and YOU KNOW IT!  
  
DK: DISNEYLAND!  
  
Bowser: ORLANDO!  
  
DK: DISNEYLAND!  
  
Bowser: ORLANDO!  
  
Dib: N-GAGE!  
  
DK and Bowser: Who said that?!!?!???  
  
Dib: **Points to Gaz** She said it.  
  
Gaz: What?!?!? No, I didn't--  
  
**Bowser and DK squash Gaz**  
  
Dib: XD PWNED  
  
Samus: ...looks like we'll never change...  
  
**Link flips Samus around...**  
  
**...and they share a romantic kiss**  
  
Samus: ...  
  
Link: Don't tell Zelda.  
  
**All of a sudden, four armored shuttles appear in the sky**  
  
Samus: Look...  
  
**They see the Nintendo logo scraped in the sides**  
  
Link: Miyamoto and the others... they're here!  
  
Inside the leader shuttle:  
  
Miyamoto: LINK! MARIO! SAMUS! ALL HERE!  
  
Peach: Oh, Mario... **Faints**  
  
Spongebob: Forty-one... forty-two... ah heck, I lost count of how many people are here.  
  
Patrick: ALAIV! THEY'RE ALAIV! **Celebrates with champagne**  
  
Mario: Hey... HEY!  
  
Miyamoto: **Out the window** Is everybody allright?  
  
Mario: Yes-- well, if you consider being charred is being allright.  
  
Everybody else: OOOOOOOOOOOOOW...  
  
Miyamoto: Wait here! We will pick everybody up momentaringly!  
  
Mario: At last... Freedom...  
  
Link: How did the war go, Miyamoto-san?  
  
Miyamoto: We'll tell you everything about it when we get back to the homeplanet! All aboard...  
  
And so, the four shuttles were more than enough to house everybody and anybody involved in the struggle against Queen Angelica and the now felled Herb Scannel. Everybody was brought back to their original body, shape and form on the way back to Nintendo land.  
  
It was the end of a war, and the fall of a corporation...  
  
FIN  
  
---  
  
A/N: Expect Epilogue soon, to wrap up things for good. 


End file.
